Bells are Ringing
by California Love
Summary: like i said before, time to change the summery as it is totally wrong! okay, so harry is now out of hogwarts and attending Durly while hermione attends ashton. harry is gryffindors heir, harry and ginny are engaged, harry doesn't need a wand to do magic a
1. Default Chapter

  
  
BELLS ARE RINGING  
  
Chapter one shopping  
  
Harry paced his dormitory. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her to much.   
He was going to do it. He was going to propose. He hoped she would say yes!   
  
He pulled on his sweater and ran down to the common room. He found Ron sucking  
face with Hermione. He shook his head. Did those two EVER breathe? He pulled them  
apart.  
They glared at him. "What?" they asked.  
" I need um well help." He said.  
Hermione shook her head.   
Harry! I told you you should have study'd more!"  
Harry shook his head. "It's not that. I need to talk to you two. Alone." They   
looked at him but followed him up to his dormitory. He mad sure no one was there.  
  
"Okay.......Ron? I'm not sure how you'll feel about this, but um I well, need you guy's   
help picking out an engagement ring." He looked at them. Their faces were confused but   
then it started registering! Ron looked up at him in shock. "You WHAT!!!!!!!! You   
wanna marry, marry my....my... sister?!?!?!?!!??!?!!??! My BABY sister?" Harry slowly   
nodded his head. He was shocked by Ron's next action. Ron jumped up and hugged  
Harry!  
"That's great! What took ya so long? Damn Harry! I thought you'd never ask her!" Harry   
stared at him in shock.   
"Wha......what? Are you you serious?" Ron nodded his head. Hermione was beaming next   
to him. She was a little surprised but she knew that Harry and Ginny Belonged together.  
She always knew they would end up together forever.  
She looked at Ron and they shared a secret smile that Harry noticed.   
"What?" he asked. They shook their heads nothing. and said, "Sure Harry. We'll help ya.  
Lets go! It's Hogmeade weekend ya know." Harry nodded in agreement. They all put   
on sweaters and left the castle.  
They walked past Hunnydukes, the post office and stopped in front of a shop called:  
Wizards World Jewelry. They went into the store and were amazed at how much different  
kinds  
of jewelry was in there. Well, at least Harry was. Ron and Hermione shared that secret  
smile  
again. Again they said nothing when Harry asked. Shrugging it off, Harry went to a   
counter with a glass case full of rings. Harry stared in awe at how many there was to  
choose   
from, gold ones, silver ones, pink ones, Diamond ones,  
gem ones, birthstone ones, ruby ones. So many he couldn't even tell.   
He looked at the diamond ones.  
He wanted Ginny to have the best ring. A real Diamond one too. He was attracted to one  
ring  
in particular. It was 24kt gold band with a nice sized Diamond and little tiny diamonds   
forming a heart around it. He fell in love with it. It was 20 Galleons , 15 sickles and   
5 knuts. He bought it. He hoped Ginny would love. He knew she would.  
He showed it to Ron and Hermione who stared at it in awe. It was so beautiful.  
They walked out of the store with His purchase. And went to the Three Broomsticks   
for a hot Butter Beer. they entered at bought their drinks and went to booth near   
the back of the of the pub. They sat down and drunk. Ron spoke first.  
"So Harry, when do you plan on asking her?" Harry thought a moment.  
"In the Spring Time." Ron and Hermione nodded their approval. And again shared that  
smile.  
Harry didn't even bother asking this time. After they finished, they left the pub and went  
back to the castle. They met Dumbledor in the hallway. He had a knowing smile on his   
face and asked them to please follow him. They did and he lead them to the stone  
gargoyle,   
which was the entrance to his office. Dumbledor muttered something quietly to the  
gargoyle   
which sounded strangely like Exploding snap, and the gargoyle jumped aside to let them  
in.  
Dumbledor sat at his desk and told them to sit down. He smiled again and Harry asked,   
"What's with all the secret smiles?" Dumbledor laughed. "Well, he said. I have a feeling  
you three have something important about to happen soon, and I'd like to know what it  
is."   
Harry could of sworn he saw Dumbledor wink at Ron and Hermione. They blushed and  
looked down  
at the floor.  
"Um , well, we, we um uh well, um." Hermione stammered.  
  



	2. Mother's Rings

  
  
Bells Are Ringing: Chap 2: Mother's Ring's  
  
  
Hermione looked between Ron and Harry, debating weather or not she should tell. She met  
Ron's gaze  
He smiled at her,and gave a little nod of his head. She smiled back. She took a deep  
breath and said:  
"Well, um professor, me and Ron, we well, We're getting married after we're through with   
school."  
  
Dumbledor smiled like he knew it all the time, but, Harry, well Harry was a different story.  
"You what!? All this time you've been helping me ::shoots nervous look at  
Dumbledor::---and you were----  
the whole time?---you didn't tell? Why not? I'm supposed to be your best friend! And   
congratulations guys! I can't believe. But I really should kick your butt, you know that?"  
Everyone laughed. But then, Dumbledor turned to Harry, a teasing smile on his face.  
"Oh, Harry? If you don't mind my asking, just what were they helping you with?"   
his eye's twinkled. Harry stared at his hands and said : I'm sorry professor, I have gone   
temporarily deaf and didn't hear a word you just said." Dumbledor laughed. he  
remembered   
himself saying something similar to harrry 3 years ago. "Al Right Harry, If you don't want   
to tell me......." Dumbledor trailed off. Hermione and Ron glared at Harry..   
"NO! It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just well, okay here goes.  
Ron and Hermione were helping me pick out an engagement ring for Ginny."  
Dumbledor looked glad  
"What?!!!!" he cried. Harry was a little surprised and he started stammering.  
"Well, um, I uh uh um, well, I wanna marry Ginny. After she's done with school."  
Harry was relieved when Dubmldeor smiled and said, "Well Harry! We always knew you  
two  
would end up together!"  
  
"You, you did?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course! Harry, everyone would have been blind not to see how much you care for  
each other!" Hermione  
cried. Harry was happy. Ron nodded his agreement.   
  
"They're very right, Harry. You two love each other more than it's even possible to  
explain!  
I think you guys are gonna make it Harry. If it's true love, well, then no one or nothing is   
going to break it up. And it is most definitely True Love. When do you plan on asking  
her?  
  
"In the springtime. I want to ask the most beautiful girl(no offense Hermione, none taken  
Harry)  
on the most beautiful time of the year." Harry answered. Dumbledor nodded, smiling.  
"Do you want to see the ring?" Harry asked. Dumbledor nodded his head again   
and Harry took out the ring box. He handed it over to the smiling professor.   
Dumbledor opened the box and saw the most beautiful ring. He stared at it for a moment.  
Then looked up at Harry. "Harry? Do you know where this ring came from?"  
Harry nodded his head slowly and said "Yeah, I bought it at Wizards World Jewelry.  
Why?"  
Dumbledor shook his head." Well, Harry, this ring belonged to, to your mom."  
Harry sat in shock. The engagement ring he had bought for Ginny in a store, belonged to  
his   
mother? Oh My God!  
He looked at his friends who faces must have mirrored his. Then he looked at   
Dumbledor, who seemed to be studying him. "Harry?" he asked. "Wow. I mean. Oh my  
God!  
This was my mothers??????" Dumbledor nodded his head. "Yes they were Harry. That  
was your   
mothers ring." Harry blew up. "It was hers! Why was it in a store?!?!?!?!!?!?!??! It was   
HERS and not to be bought by anyone else!"  
"Harry! Calm down please!" asked Dumbledor.  
"I know this looks bad to you, but it's not! You see, you're mother wrote a will.   
She had left you most of her possessions. She said this ring was to stay in that shop   
not to be sold to anyone but her son. She had said that, if you bought this ring, it   
would mean true love."  
Harry, Ron and hermione sat in shocked silence. They all were thinking the same thing.  
WOW.  
Nobody spoke for a moment. Then Harry said, "She knew Voldemort was going to get  
them didn't  
she?" Dumbledor slowly shook his head. "We believe so Harry." Harry nodded his head.  
Damn Voldemort!   
If I ever get my hands on him! Get a hold of your self Potter! You can't handle Voldemort  
bare handed. That's right, I'll use my wand. NO POTTER!   
Harry shook his head to clear it. he had learned a lot already just by buying an   
engagement ring. No, not just an engagement ring. His mum's engagement ring!   
Harry stood and stretched. he was tired and hot and had a full head to clear.  
"I need to go outside for a while, professor. Please excuse me." Harry walked out of the   
Dumbledor's office. None of them had any idea that they were being spied on.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry it's short. But I hope you like it   
all the same. and please tell me what you think! R/R!!!!  
  
California Love okckrystee88@aol.com 


	3. Who's There?

Author's note: wow! I'm glad you all are enjoying! here's chapter 3.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3:Who's There?  
  
  
Harry was walking around the Lake. He had left Dumbledore's office   
just moments before.  
How could there be such  
an evil out there? How can Voldemort do this? Doesn't he care?   
No, Harry, He doesn't! If  
he   
did, why would he do this? Harry wanted to strangle Voldemort more than   
ever right  
now. He had killed his parents! Tried to kill him! He had disrupted the   
world! Made people believethere was no hope for peace. But now,   
everyone seemed to think that Harry was going to save them.   
How was he going to do that? Harry didn't know and he didn't care. All he could  
think about was his mum's ring and how if it weren't for that scum bag Voldemort, his mum  
would still   
be alive and wearing it." I don't know how, But I'll make him pay for what he's done!"  
Harry   
said aloud.  
Something white fell on Harry shoe. It was a slip of paper. Harry bent down and  
picked it   
up. It had one word on the front: Potter. Curious, Harry opened it up and gasped. The  
note read:  
  
Potter,  
I'd be careful what you say. You never know who'll find out.  
It could fall into the wrong hands.  
BEWARE  
Secret  
  
  
Harry stared at the note. Who sent this? Why did they send this? What are they talking  
about?  
Harry stared at the letter. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. He would talk to   
Dumbledore tomorrow. Right now, he needed to go to bed. It was getting dark and he  
was tiered.  
Harry sighed in frustration. He started toward the castle.   
Harry was nearing the castle and so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone in  
front of him and walk   
smack dab in to someone. Someone he didn't like. He'd rather have smacked Voldemort   
in the face than wind up   
running into this person.  
He looked up. He inwardly groaned. Professor Snape glared at him. Then he smiled a  
twisted, evil looking smile.  
"Well well well! What have we got here? Potter. Why aren't you in the Great Hall?"  
Snape was about to willingly take points from Gryffindor, when they heard someone  
calling Harry.  
They looked around and saw Ginny running up to them. 'Harry! I'm glad your here. Did ya  
Get Professor Lupins''  
book?" She was smiling at him. Then, He felt a book appeared in his hand, which was  
behind his back  
and out of Snape's sight. Harry nodded his head and pulled the book out. Snape scowled.  
he had no reason to  
take away points. He was doing something Lupin "told" him to do. He scowled again and  
yelled "Get to the Hall!"  
He turned on his heel and stormed off. After he was gone, Ginny and Harry burst out  
laughing. Ginny put   
her arm around his shoulders to hold her up. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist as  
they laughed.   
After they calmed down, they started towards the castle.   
"Thanks Gin."   
"No prob Harry. Did you see the look on his face? That was priceless!" Ginny said.  
Harry nodded and tried hard not to smile.  
He forgot all about the note. And the pensive and his mothers ring. About everything.  
For now anyway.  
  
  
*****************************  
The Gryffindor Common Room.  
*****************************  
  
Harry walked in to the Common room later that night after dinner.   
Ginny had went with her friend lavender to a 'secret' place.  
Harry sighed with amusement as he saw Ron and Hermione once again playing tonsil  
hockey.  
"Hello?????? Hey! Why don't you share the air!!!!!!! Other people need to breathe!" he  
yelled at them.   
They said nothing just glared at him. they didn't quit they're little game of who could  
swallow who first.  
Harry grinned. He knew how to make them stop. He put on his most sorrow filled  
expression.  
"I broke up with Ginny today." Ron and Hermione tackled him to the ground and they all  
started wrestling  
"You WHAT?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!  
"WHY?????????  
"ARE YOU STUPID???????   
"WHAT HAPPENED????"  
Harry laughed and threw them off him. Ron was fuming that his BEST friend had dumped  
his sister.  
Hermione looked like she wanted to put an end to Harry Potter. Harry shook his head and  
laughed again.  
"I didn't really break up with her! I was just trying to make you stop and take a half time!"  
This only made   
Ron and Hermione were more mad. They were so angry that Harry thought he might  
need his want to defend himself!  
Harry put his hands in his robe pockets for his wand and felt a little piece of paper. He  
opened it and   
everything rushed back. His eyes went wide and he reread the note. He slumped into a  
chair.  
This confused Ron and Hermione. "Harry? What's wrong?? Hermione asked.  
Harry handed them the note and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. Their eye's  
went wide.  
"Harry Potter!? Where did this come from? Who sent this to you?"  
Harry could only guess who.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: OK! I hope this is good! I'm really getting into this story and hope ya like  
it!  
Please R/R!!!!!   
  



	4. make up your on

Pre Authors note: I don't have a name for this chapter so make up your  
own ok?  
  
  
  
Saturday morning, Harry was sitting in the Common Room. He had come down several  
hours   
earlier. He could not sleep. There was too much on his mind and was   
watching the maurders map to wait for Dumbledore to get up. He had   
gotten up 15 minutes ago, but Harry want to wait a while before he   
came running in with his problems.  
Harry lifted his head as Hedwig came fluttering in the room.  
He stood up as she landed on his shoulder. He gave her some of his   
Cauldron Cake from his last Hogsmead visit. She ate it gratefully   
and went off to the owlery. Harry opened the letter. It was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? I hope your fine.  
Listen Harry. There has been some weird activity going on  
in London. Dark activity. People have been killed  
and in the most torturous way.  
Harry, I've said this before. DON'T GO WANDERING THE GROUNDS   
BY YOUR SELF! OR WITH RON AND HERMIONE. And don't go sneaking off under  
the invisibility  
cloak. Understand? Please Harry. It's for your safety.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. ONLY trust Dumbledore! And Remus Lupin!  
  
  
Harry sighed. There always something he had to hide from.  
Or someone after him. He wished that Voldemort would just   
go curl up somewhere and die!  
He looked at his watch. It's been an hour and 45 minutes since  
Dumbledore got up. Harry would go now before he went crazy!  
He put the letter in his pocket   
and took the map.  
He quietly sneaked out of the room and out into the corridor.   
He slipped down the halls and up to the stone gargoyle that   
was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He said the password   
from yesterday: "Chocolate Frog!"  
The gargoyle jumped aside to let him enter. Harry slowly  
climbed the spiral staircase and up to the office door.  
He knocked.  
"Come in Harry" was the cheery reply. Harry opened the door   
and went in.  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, eyes fixed on the door.  
"Er---professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked up at him   
with that twinkle in his eyes.  
'Yes Harry?"  
"Um.......I was wondering, how do you get a pensive?"  
Dumbledore smiled and said.  
"Well harry. you can buy a cheep one in hogmeade or   
you can make your own. I'm sure Hermione would like to help you."  
Harry nodded his head and then asked.  
"Where can I get the potion to make it?"  
"There's a book called 'Potions Old and New by Jeremey Hark'"  
"Thank you proffesor." Harry turned to leave.  
"Have you heard from Snuffles?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and   
turned around.  
"Yes. I got a letter from him today."  
Dumbledor nodded. "Then you know about the Dark Activity?"  
"Only what Snuffles told me. It wasn't that much."  
"Well, what did he tell you?"  
"He told me that people were being murdered in the most torturous ways."  
Dumbledore nodded and said. "Yes that's right. But it's not only wizards.   
It's muggles too. So far, there have been 17 deaths. Most of them were   
tortured. Others were just done with. Harry, we, the people who believe   
he is rising, think that it is the work of Voldemort. And we think he is   
trying to get to you."  
Harry nodded. "Well, he's always after me isn't he?" Dumbledore gave him   
a look. "I know I know. It doesn't matter. I still have be careful and on   
my guard and follow the rules."  
"'It's for your own safety'"  
Dumbledore and Harry said at the same time. They chuckled.  
A clock on the wall chimed. Dumbledore looked at it and then  
back at Harry.  
"Breakfast time. Lets go eat! I'm starving."  
  
  
***********************  
GREAT HALL  
***********************  
  
Harry agreed and the two left the office and went to the Great Hall.  
Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, right next to Ginny. He gave her   
a kiss and they started making out Ron looked at Hermione. They   
rolled their eyes. They turned back to the other couple.  
"HEY!!!!!! Why don't YOU share the air buddy!?" Harry and Ginny ignored   
them. "Oh! I get it! It's all right for you two to have a make out session  
but not OK for me and Herm?"  
Harry nodded his head.  
'WHY?????" Harry pulled away from Ginny a minute and said.  
"Because it's weird having to watch my two best friends try and swallow   
each other!"  
Ron couldn't believe it. 'You think THAT'S weird? How about having to  
watch my best friend and baby sister suck face?" he had Harry there and   
Ron knew it. Harry ignored him and continued his make out session.  
They only stopped when Snape yelled from across the room.   
"STOP KISSING! THIS IS NOT HOGSMEADE HILLS, 90210!"  
They pulled apart and the Slythrin table burs into laughter.  
Harry and Ginny blushed ate their bacon and eggs.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Ginny took a walk around the lake.  
It was a very beautiful day. The sun was shinning and there was a slight breeze.  
It was starting to warm up. It was nearly spring.  
"Ginny?" Ginny looked up at Harry. "I love you." She smiled brightly and   
hugged him. " I love you too Harry." The rest of the day, they spent   
together.  
After a while, Harry realized it was getting close to lunch.   
He got an idea.  
" Ginny? I have an idea. I have to go for a little while. But   
I'll be back. I have a surprise for you. I want you to be ready by  
1:30 ok?" Ginny nodded her head and wondered what the surprise was. He   
kissed her and headed towards the castle. Ginny walked back to her   
dormitory.  
  
  
*****************  
HARRY  
*****************  
  
  
Harry rushed into the castle. He sneaked down a corridor   
towards the kitchen. He stopped in front of the Portrait of Fruit   
and tickled the pear. It squirmed and turned into a door.  
He opened it and a hundred little house elves came to meet him.  
"Harry potter, sir!!!!!!!" they all cried. They started offering him  
things, Like tea and cookies. Harry took a cup of tea and spoke.   
'Hi guys! I was wondering if you could help me?" the little elves  
nodded their heads.  
"Well, you see, I want to surprise my girlfriend with a picnic.   
And I was wondering if you could help me with the food?"  
The elves nodded eagerly. They started rushing around helping   
him pick out the perfect course for his picnic. Dobby and Winky   
went to get a basket and dishes.   
After the basket was filled with food and dishes, they made a piture  
of lemonade. When they were finished, they held their heads high at the   
thanks and praise Harry gave them.  
Harry went outside to set it all up. He changed his robes magically  
and put a spell around a certain area of the grounds so that only  
Ginny and Harry could enter. Then, he went back inside to get Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews guys!I hope you like this chapter!  
please R/R!  



	5. the picnic affair(stupid i know)

Pre- A/N: okaaaay. Sorry it took so long. I have writers block.  
  
  
Harry knocked on the girl's dormitory and waited for Ginny to come out.  
The Door opened and Ginny came out dressed in soft Blue Robes and Purple Muggle nail  
polish.  
Her hair was put back in a simple pony tail but Harry thought she was the most beautiful  
girl he'd ever seen.  
"Wow." he muttered. She blushed and smiled.  
"So? What's this surprise you have?"  
"Huh? Wha... Oh yeah! Um it's well, follow me." He put a blinding spell on her and led  
her out of the Common Room.  
He led her down the halls and down stairs and out through the entrance hall. He took her  
around to the side of the castle and entered the special area he had set up. he undid the  
blinding spell.  
"open your eyes, Gin." Ginny slowly opened her eye's and gasped.  
Laid before her was a midnight blue blanket. And set apon it was a wine bottle, fruit,  
sandwiches,  
and Angel cake.  
Ginny laughed as Harry led her to the blanket and she sat down. He sat down beside her  
and picked up the wine bottle. He picked up a glass and asked, 'Fruit Punch, my lady?"  
Ginny giggled and nodded her head.  
He poured her a glass of fruit punch from the 'wine' bottle. Then he poured himself some  
and drunk some.  
Then he served them some of the food he brought. They sat and ate their food. Talking  
and laughing. Just enjoying the coming of spring.  
"This is nice" Ginny said, laying against harry.  
"Very Nice" Harry replied.  
  
-----------------------  
Meanwhile:  
-----------------------  
Boy's Dormitory  
-----------------------  
A strange man looked around and groaned. Then opened Harry's trunk and started  
throwing things out of it, looking for it. "Arghhh! Where is it?" he said to himself. He  
stood up and ripped off the curtains surrounding Harry's bed. He searched the pillow and  
threw it at the wall. Then he started  
searching the blankets and mattresses. he cursed when he found it was empty.  
he then tried to find a vault or something in the wall. Then out of anger, he ripped books  
and slashed the walls. only stopping when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He  
turned invisible and left through the window.  
The door slowly opened and Dean and Semaus started in shock, then they turned and ran  
so fast, it made roadrunner look like a snail! They ran down the halls to find a teacher.  
Instead, they ran into Dumbledore, thankfully.  
"Whoa! Dean, Semaus! Slow down please! "Then noticing their looks, added. "What's  
wrong?"  
"Sir, someone was in the 5th years Boy's dormitory! It's a complete mess! Except, only  
Harry's things were messed with! His curtains he been slashed, books torn, walls slashed  
also his stuff is strewn all over the place! Malfoy Sucks!" Dean said as they reached the  
Portrait of the Fat Lady. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the password.  
The portrait opened and they entered, rushing up to the Dormitory.  
When he opened the door, They found Neville staring at it all, frightened. When he saw  
Dumbledore, his face paled more and he stuttered, "Professor! I----I swear it was---wasn't  
me! I-I-I j-just found it like this!" Dumbledore smiled and said, "It's quite all right Neville!  
I know it wasn't you. Would you please be kind enough to go get Harry? I believe you will  
find him with Miss Weasley by the lake."  
Neville nodded and left shaking.   
Dumbleodre examined the room and had a thought full look on his face. That is, till he  
came across a book.  
Then a look of anger came to his eyes. he looked up at Dean and Seamus, who were  
watching him with confused eye's. "Dean, Seamus, would you please go and find  
professor Snape and Mcgongall? Please tell to come here." he spoke remarkably calmly  
spite his anger. He seemed to know who it was and what they were after.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
OUTSIDE  
-----------  
  
Harry looked up as someone called his name.  
"HARRY!! DUMBLEDORE WANT'S YOU! DORMITORY! ATTACKED!" Neville  
yelled running towards him.  
Harry and Ginny stood up and grimaced when Neville ran right into the shield and fell  
down in a faint.  
"Opps......uh, lets go." Harry said. Ginny stayed to revive Neville as Harry went to the  
dormitories to see what happened. He yelled the password and ran upstairs.  
The sight that met him was not what he was expecting.(repeat scene from earlier).  
It didn't make it any better to see Snape there.  
"Professor? What happened?" harry asked. Dumbledore looked more angry than Harry  
had ever seen him.  
" Harry, we have a problem. It seems one of Voldemortes supporters have managed to get  
into the castle.  
I know who, or at least, I think I do know. Harry, do want to know why Voldemore is  
always after you?"  
Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Again, Harry nodded.  
"Well, you Harry are.........."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm gonna leave it at that. Wanna know the secret? review! PLEASE! I hope you  
like, and sorry it's short. I have writers block! So I'm forcing my mind to come up with  
stuff that won't be that good.  
So you'll have to forgive me if this doesn't come out OK!  
  



	6. gryffindor

A/N: Wow. Glad ya like it! Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger! Look at me! I'm a very big  
hypocrite! I'm sorry! I'll try to never do it again! Promise!  
Thanx for the reviews!  
  
  
"....Are the last living heir to Godric Gryffindor." Harry gapped at him.  
"WHAT???? I'M WHAT?????" Harry cried staring at Dumbledore as if he had finally  
went of his rocker.  
"I'm not finished Harry.   
"But how? How is that possible?"  
Dumbledore sighed and explained.  
"You see, your great great great great great great,and so on, grandfather Potter was the  
son of Godric. His name was Vasmur(I know I know. silly name). And then he had a son  
who had a son who had a son who had a son who ,oh you get the picture, anyway, Then,  
your grandfather, Timothy Potter had James."  
"My father was the heir to Gryffindor? Wow. So that's why Voldemort wanted me and  
Dad dead? But, why would we be a threat to Voldemort?"  
Dumbledore sighed again.  
"There's a phrohcey that says that The heir of Slythrin and Gryffindor shall have a battle  
between good and evil, Gryffindor good and Slythrin evil. It also said the the good would  
win and evil lose. That is why he wanted you both dead."  
Harry sat a moment in shock and then, sat in shock.  
It was only after Dumbledore suggest Harry go up to bed, did Harry move a muscle.  
Harry bid Dumbledore good night and went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When Harry got there, he found Ginny asleep on a couch in front of the dying fire. Harry  
smiled and covered her up. He then kissed her on the cheek and turned towards the stairs.  
He stopped when a voice said.  
"You call that a kiss? Get over here and show me a REAL kiss!" Harry turned around and  
laughed as he saw Ginny trying to look cross but failing miserably. Harry walked over to  
her, kissed her and leaving her breathless. They smiled and sat down.  
Ginny spoke and asked, "What took you so long? It's 11 O'clock!"  
Harry sighed and said  
"I was talking with Dumbleodre. You won't believe what he told me."  
"What did he tell you?" she asked, leaning up against Harry.  
"He said, get this, that I'm the last living Heir to Godric Gryffindor." Ginny gasped and sat  
up.  
"WHAT???" she asked.  
"That's what he said. He said that's why---"  
"Voldemort wanted you dead!" Ginny finished. Harry stared at her in shock. Not because  
she knew that Voldemort wanted him dead, cause everyone knew that, but because she  
actually said Voldemort. Ginny must have realized this too cause she gasped again. But  
then she smiled like it was nothing.  
"What?" she asked him innocently.  
"You said his name!"  
"Yeah I guess I did huh? But if I've learned something from you, it's that a name is only a  
name and you shouldn't be afraid of that. Also, the only thing you have to fear is, fear."  
Harry nodded and smiled.  
"I'm glad you aren't afraid." Harry pulled her into his arms and held her to him. They  
closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Sorry it's short, I tried to make it longer but I have writers block, or rather idea block! I have idea's for stories coming fast and i can't concentrate! sorry! forgive me???  



	7. cap 7

A/N: thanx for reviewing guys!  
  
  
Chapter 7 part 1  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, wrapped in Harry's arms. She snuggled against him,  
enjoying his warmth.  
"Good morning, Gin" She heard Harry whisper in her ear. She smiled and said: "Morning,  
harry. Sleep well?" "Very well thank you. And you?" he asked teasingly.  
"Oh, I didn't sleep that well, I couldn't really. Not with that big git laying next to me,  
snoring like there was no tomorrow." she replied. Harry tickled her and said "Oh really?"  
"No not really. Actually, I slept like a princess."  
"Oh yes harry! I just L-Oooooo-ve you!"  
"Yes Ginny! I know! you are soooo beautiful, tooo meee!"  
"Kiss me Harry!"  
Harry and Ginny looked up and yelled.   
"FRED! GEORGE! GO AWAY!" Gred and Feorge laughed and ran, before Harry could  
curse them.  
  
  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
while Ginny was changing, Harry was think how it was finally spring. He was trying to  
figure out when he should ask her. He thought he should wait a few days. He didn't  
know.  
"Harry! what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Great Hall?" asked  
Ginny coming down the stairs.  
He smiled brightly at her and said.  
" I was, but then I thought, why not take my girl out to breakfast in Hogsmeade?" Ginny  
laughed and said.  
"is it a Hogshead weekend?"  
"Well, nooooo..........Of course it is! I'm stupid enough to sneak out! Sheesh! The  
accusions I live with!" Ginny laughed again and hit him. Then they set of to the village.  
  
  
3 1/2 hours Later  
  
  
Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand down the streets of the village.  
They rounded a corner and walked into a park.   
They sat down under a shaded tree and just watched.  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.  
"Hmmm?" he replied.  
" I love you you know that?"  
"Of course I do! I love you too."  
She smiled and leaned in and they shared a soft kiss.  
Any thought of waiting to propose vanished from his mind and he pulled away.  
"Ginny?"  
'Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course. What is it?"  
"Ginny Weasley, Will you marry Me?"  
Ginny stared at him in shock.  
Then her eye's teared up and Harry started panicking. Until...  
"Of course I will harry!"  
Harry beamed and couldn't stop. he felt like his face was going to split.  
he stood up, picked her and spinned her around.   
She started laughing. And then they kissed.  
  
Harry set her down and put his mothers ring on her finger.  
Ginny gasped and it. She looked up at him and said,  
"Wow Harry! I mean, wow!"  
Harry just grinned and held her hand.  
They started walking back to Hogwarts.  
"Harry? I just realized something, How are we going to get married? I'm 16!"  
'I know that! But, I was thinking that we could wait till you're out of Hogwarts."  
She smiled at him and nodded.  
"Harry?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"When are we going to tell people?"  
He smiled and said,  
"When ever you want to. But I want to shout it out to the world!"  
Ginny giggled and said,  
"Lets tell them tonight, at dinner! That way, the whole school'll know."  
Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
  
Chapter 7 part 2  
  
The Announcement  
  
  
That night as everyone gathered in the Great hall for dinner, Ginny and Harry debated how  
to announce their engagement.  
As they sat down, they didn't have time to think as Dumbledore stood up and started  
talking.  
after a few minutes, the golden plates in front of them began to fill. harry wanted to tell  
everyone before they started eating so he nervously stood up and looked at Dumbledore  
who nodded. harry smiled.  
Dumbledore spoke and said.  
"Excuse me! Before we began this feast, I believe Harry has something to tell you all."  
Everyone's head turned towards him. He could feel millions of eye's on him.  
"I would like to announce something very important." he motioned for Ginny to stand  
with him and she did, blushing furiously. Harry looked around and was pleased to see a  
Big Black dog in the entrance watching him. Along with professor Lupin.  
"I am pleased to tell you that after Ginny's 7th year, we will be getting married!"  
there was gasps and murmuring all over the hall. A few people even fell of their chairs.  
Then, there was clapping. Well, except from the Slythrin table.(DIE SLYTHRIN! DIE)  
Everyone eyed the ring on Ginny's finger. and there where to gasps of surprise. Well, more  
like one gasp and a surprised bark.  
Ginny and Harry got up and went to the dog and Lupin. Without saying a word,  
Harry led them all to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter. I do believe this is longer than the first chapters? anyway, I  
decided to make this one without any of the 'Harry being heir to Gryffindor and  
Voldemorts after him' chapter and make it all romance stuff as that was what this story  
was originally supposed to be. So hope you like and please R/R! 


	8. chap 8

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! please tell me what you think!  
  
Harry stopped in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password, aware of his  
godfather and friend/professor eye's on him.  
"Moldie Voldie"   
and the portrait swung open for them to enter. Since there was no one in the common  
room, Sirius turned back into a man. He sat down in a chair at a corner table along with  
everyone else. OK, Just Lupin. Ginny and Harry sat on the couch in each others arms.  
Lupin cocked an eye brow and said.  
"You're--" he was cut of my Sirius.  
"YOU'RE GETTING HITCHED?!?!?!?!?" he cried, half shocked half happy.  
Harry and Ginny nodded their heads.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's a nice ring Ginny." Lupin said, staring hard at Harry. Harry knew what was  
coming next.  
"Thanks" Ginny replied.  
"Harry? Do you know what ring that is?" Sirius asked him.  
Harry nodded, shocking Lupin and Sirius..  
"You DO???" Lupin said.  
Ginny looked at Harry confused. He looked down at her and seemed to read her mind. He  
just smiled.  
"Yes I know what ring this is and whose it was. It was my mum's." Ginny gasped and  
stared at him for a long time.  
"Well, How did you get it? How long have you had it? And knew about it?" Sirius asked.  
eager to know.  
"I've had it since March. I got it in Wizarding World Jewelry. I didn't know it was My  
mums till I got back and Showed it to Dumbledore. He told me whose it was and what it  
means.."  
Lupin and Sirius smiled at the newly engaged couple.  
"True Love Forever." They said at the same time.  
Ginny grinned at hearing the words and snuggled closer to harry.  
Just then, they heard some one say, "MOLDIE VOLDIE!"  
  
"QUICK! HIDE!" Harry whispered to Sirius. Sirius turned back into dog form.  
Ron and Hermione rushed up to them.  
"HARRY!" Ron said pretending to be angry.  
"YOU CANNOT MARRY MY SISTER!" he winked at harry and harry got it. He stood  
up and said.  
"Try and stop me!" everyone watched in shock.  
"OH I'LL STOP YOU ALL RIGHT!"  
"And just how will you do that?  
"Like THIS!" Ron threw a punch at him. Harry had to fight hard not to laugh out loud.  
Soon , both boys were yelling at each other. They started throwing punches until Sirius  
and Lupin pulled each other off each other. Both boys started laughing. Every one stared  
at them in shock.  
"We're just KIDDING! Sheesh! Ron gave me 'permission in March!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Yeah! geeze! It's about time though!" Ron exclaimed. He reached over and gave his  
sister a hug.  
Then he pulled back as hermione moved in for a hug.  
Ron felt a nice sense of peace come over him. He heard a voice talking to him.  
  
Get your wand.  
  
Ron grabbed his wand. A sudden hatred for harry erupted in him.  
  
curse him! hurt him!  
  
he readied his wand......  
  
  
Harry let go of Hermione and cried out in pain as the Crucio was yelled at him. He  
dropped to the floor. He heard Ginny scream and start yelling at Ron.   
Harry looked up and saw through a haze, Ron looking down at him, evil and hatred in his  
eyes. Ron watched with amusement.  
Harry stopped moving. The spell had been lifted. Harry shakily stood up and looked at  
Ron.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled at Ron., whose eye's blazed more  
red and black.  
Harry grabbed his wand and put a spell on Sirius, Lupin, Ginny, and Hermione. The spell  
blocked curses, like a shield. he raised his wand, knowing that Ron was under the  
imperious curse. He was about to yell a curse, but Ron was too fast. He disarmed Harry.  
Harry saw an evil glint in Ron's eyes as Ron said another curse.  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. Harry felt a hatred more powerful than ever for Voldmort.  
The spell hit Harry and Ginny screamed and fainted. The spell did nothing to Harry.  
Hermione and the Sirius and Lupin gasped.  
  
Harry stared hard at Ron and then yelled,  
"STUMPY!" Ron fell unconscious onto the floor. He leaned down in front of Ron and  
then said. "Enervate" Ron opened his eyes and stared at Harry.  
"What happened?" he asked. Harry just smiled and helped him up. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean  
to! I couldn't stop! I tried but it wouldn't let me!" Ron cried, everything rushing up to him.  
Then he stared at Harry, as did everyone else. Harry said the counter charm to the charm  
he had placed on the others and it disappeared. Everyone was more shocked and was  
staring at him.   
Harry dropped into a chair and made Ginny float to him. Or, at least he tried. It worked  
for a moment, then she fell on to the floor and woke up.  
After he made sure she was okay, he and Ginny sat on the couch. Harry looked around at  
everyone and said,   
"What?"  
  
A/N: this is it for chapter 8! Is it just me or are my chapters gitting a bit longer? I don't  
know. ciao! 


	9. NO WAND

  
  
  
  
A/N: Here it is! and, has anyone seen the movie, The Good Son? with Macaulay Culkin?  
sorry, One with The Show! sort of.....  
  
  
Harry looked around at everyone, who had their eye's glued to him.  
"What?" he asked again.  
"Well,------"Ron said, getting cutoff.  
"HARRY! You just did magic with out a wand!" Hermione cried.  
"I did?" he asked aloud.  
Everyone nodded.  
"This has something to do with Gryffindor!" Harry whispered to himself.  
Sirius and Lupin looked at him carefully.  
"Gryffindor?" They asked together.  
"Never mind." Harry said to them. The others nodded confused. Well, except for Ginny, as  
she already knew.  
  
After a minute, everyone left and went to bed.   
Harry went to his trunk muttering to himself.  
"It's happening! already! Great! How am I supposed to control this? No wonder he wants  
me dead! Got to tell Dumbledore." Harry grabbed the Maurders map and looked to see if  
Dumbledore was up. He was. The map showed him in his office, pacing the room.  
Harry then pulled his fathers invisibility cloak on and left the room.  
There was one thing Harry did not know, until he looked at the map,. There was someone  
following him.  
Harry was near the Gargoyle entrance when he looked down at the map and stopped dead,  
the person following smacking right into him.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry cried spinning around to face him. The face he met was that of a dog.   
The dog smiled up at him guiltily.  
The dog looked at the map and turned back into a man. He was still smiling at him.  
"WHAT ARE you doing????" Harry asked him.  
"Following you." Sirius replied.  
"Well that's obvious, but WHY???" Harry asked.  
"Because there's something going on. You're doing magic with out a wand, Ron  
attacked you, you said something thing about Gryffindor, and that pretty much tells me  
there's something going on that you haven't told me. And I'm right arn't I?"  
Harry stared, and then nodded. "Follow me." he said to Sirius." Sirius nodded and turned  
back into a dog and followed Harry.  
Harry stopped in front of the entrance gargoyle of Dumbldore's office and whispered the  
password.  
"Heresy's candy"  
The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside for them to enter.  
They went in and moved up the moving spiral staircase.  
They stopped at the door and knocked. Dumbldore answered and looked unsurpised to  
see them. He motioned for them to come in. They did. Dumbldore sat at his desk.  
"What's up Harry?" he asked.  
  
"I'm doing magic without a wand and I think it had something to do with Godric  
Gryffindor and my being his heir(Sirius jumps up surprised) and Ron attacked me today  
with Avada Kedavra and and I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING  
ON!"  
"Harry! Please, calm down! This is what is going on!" Dumbledore said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OKAY! that's it for this chapter! as always, please R/R!  
Also! My Computer is broken so I have to use the library one so it'll take me longer to  
post. Sorry! Also, did ya all see the knew Harry potter school books? I know they said  
they were small, but I didn't think they would be THAT small!  
peace  
)don't worry, I didn't buy them) 


	10. Pretty Snape.......(play the death march...

A/N: please R/R  
Bella ,Holly ,noneya ,fawkesgirl, NOUSERNAME, Slyv ,meeh ,~*Ginny*~, Carrie ,SaraPotter ,A person ,Kelzery ,hpfan sranjan_us ,Kathy,Medea ,josiebelle ,Flash`Back,luckless angel ,Ariel ,Daisy ,jus1digigirl,*~*GinnyPotter*~* ,Pheonixx ,Me ,Caitlin ,Alisha Mouthofsouth13 ,anna ,*Ice Lily* ,MeeLee ,cara ,gwen sanderson,Lisa ,*AFIN*  
,CloudButterfly ,Ron's Babe ,Liones Rampant ,mayagurl ,Anna Jade Malfoy ,Cygnus,Laura ,Carly ,Beta Reader ,Carrie ,... ,Leela, and all the rest, Thanx,lol,   
peace, Love, and Harry Potter!  
  
"Harry, all that is happening is that your powers are coming sooner than expected. It  
means that you need to start taining A.S.A.P. That Voldemort is rising faster. And that  
these powers also mean that you are going to defeat Voldemort (Harry sighs) sooner than  
we think. But at least not for a few years. And what do you mean Ron attacked you?"  
Dubledore asked.  
Harry told the story and after he finished, Dumbledore looked alarmed.  
He stood up quickly and went to the fire. He took a pot off the mantle and Harry was sure  
it was floo powder. It wasn't. He took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire,  
much like Snape did in third year.  
"Remus? It's important! Come quickly!" the words no longer out of his mouth when a  
worried looking Remus Lupin came through the fire. "Harry! Sirius! What's going on?!"  
Next, Dumbledore called for Snape, McGongall, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
After they were all there, Dumbledore and Harry explained everything that was going on.  
After they finished, everyone was stunned.  
"As we all know, Ron was under the Imperious Curse. Placed upon him by Voldemort."  
Harry interrupted. "yes we know that, but what I want to know is why I wasn't killed by  
that curse?" harry asked as Ron shuddered.  
Dumbledore sighed and said.   
"because, two reasons. Not only are you more powerful that me, but you have something  
that Voldemort doesn't understand. Love. You have the love of your parents, the love of  
Ginny, your love for Ginny, your love for your friends, your love for this school, etc. That  
has a strong enough effect, that it will be very hard for Voldemort to kill you."  
Everyone nodded. But there was one thing, Snape didn't believe him.  
"Prove it." he said to Harry. Dumbledore gave him a look and said to Harry, " You don't  
have to prove anything Harry." But harry had already made up his mind. He was angry.  
Angry at Snape. Sick and Tired of Snape. He wanted proof? He'll show him proof. He  
glared atSnape.  
Harry concentrated real hard on snap with big golden locks of curly hair, with a big pink  
bow and red lipstick, a pink frilly, puffy sleeved dress and pick rouge.  
Suddenly, without knowing it, Snape began to grow gold hair, and everything. After the  
magic was complete, Everyone stared at Snape to shocked to laugh.  
Then, Ron laughed and hermione, Ginny, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, McGongall  
and Hagrid.  
Snape looked at them like they were crazy.  
"I'm waiting, Potter." that did it. Everyone laughed so hard, they thought they would die!  
Sirius pointed at Snape and fell to the floor.   
Snape suddenly be came aware that they were laughing at him. He looked around and saw  
that all the old Headmasters and Headmistresses were laughing their picture frames.  
He pulled up a mirror and screamed in terror and rage.  
"POTTER!" he screamed. He tried to get rid of it, but it wouldn't go away!  
"POTTER! GET RID OF THIS NOW!!!!!!"  
Between laughs, Harry got out,  
"I can't! it'll be there till this time tomorrow!"  
Snape glared. He pointed his wand at harry and shot a curse at him. It backfired because  
harry had put a shield around himself, knowing Snape would want revenge.  
The curse rebounded on to Snape he now looked like the girl mixed in with Elvis!  
Everyone collapsed into laughter and some passed out, including Dumbledore. But even  
as they were knocked out, they were still smiling.  
"This proof enough?" Harry asked Snape. Harry then started to think and a minute later,  
Madam Popfrey came flying in the room, shrieking like mad.  
When she saw Snape she screamed and tried to run. But she couldn't.  
  
Authors note: Am I crazy? Please tell me the truth!!!! I am aren't I?  
  
CRAZY!!!  
I drive me crazy, I just can't sleep,  
I'm soo crazy, I'm into deep......  
  
yep! I be crazy! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha 


	11. ENCOUNTER

A/N: I just want to say thank you and I am very aware that I am Crazy. Anyone beg to  
differ, I dare them:)  
also, I really shouldn't be posting this yet! this all I have typed and I must start 12 now. It  
might take a while! I want to make it extra long!  
  
On WITH THE SHOW!  
  
  
After everyone had been revived, they had all retired to bed.  
Snape's screams of rage could be heard through out the castle as he tried desperately to  
rid  
the curse.  
  
  
Next Morning:  
Great Hall..........  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny all entered the great hall, Harry and Ginny hand in hand. Hermione  
had been up before all of them and was now in the library, looking up the curse Harry had  
used.  
  
As soon as they sat down, they got death glares from the Slythrins. If looks could kill,  
they'd be dead and buried!  
Malfoy stood up and walked over to their table.  
"Potter!"  
Harry looked up at him innocently and said  
"Yes? What can I do for you Malfoy?"  
Malfoy glared at him.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Harry Potter of course. And you? Oh, and how is Mrs.. Elvis wannabe doing?"  
Malfoy lunged at him, but Harry blocked him off. Malfoy was angry and was about to  
throw a very UN nice curse at Harry, when Dumbledore spoke up.  
"Is there a problem?"  
Malfoy, not realizing who spoke said,  
"Yeah! Potters being Dumbledore's pet!"  
"MALFOY!" screamed McGongall. Dumbledore just smiled. Though it wasn't as bright as  
usual.  
And Harry , well he was beyond angry. He spoke in low, deadly whispers  
"Malfoy........do you know how mad I can get?" Malfoy actually shivered at the darkness  
in Harry's eye's.  
"I see you don't. I suggest you, don't toy with me. You may think I'm just stupid little  
Harry Potter, but I'm much more. More than you want to know...  
I------" a terrible pain shot through his scare and he stopped and jerked. Everyone stared.  
Harry swallowed and felt like he would pass out. It took all he had not to scream out in  
pain. He started toward the door. He stumbled all the way. A voice started talking to him.  
  
"You'll never win Potter! No matter how great that Muggle-Loving fool thinks your  
power! Prepare for Death Potter!"  
  
  
"Do you think he's going to be okay?" asked a voice from above.  
"I believe so."  
"What happened?"  
"Only Harry's knows."  
BANG!  
the door burst opened........  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MWAHHaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I can't help myself!!! wait  
till next time! heheheheheheheeeee!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"HARRY! Is he all right????" yelled a frantic female voice. Ginny.  
"SHHHH! Mrs. Weasley! please...."  
"Nah.. it's all right. I'm fine Gin. What happened?"  
"HARRY!" Ginny yelled hugging harry at the same time as Ron said  
"What happened??? Oh man! You have my sympathy if you can't remember! You were  
telling off Malfoy and he was actually scared! Then you sorta just stopped and then jerked,  
turned and left! We found you on the ground! By peeves on the fourth floor. He was  
blowing on you and  
singing."  
Harry just stared at them. It all coming back.  
Then he sat bolt right up and said  
"VOLDEMORT! He he talked to me! He said I couldn't beat him! and no matter how  
great Dumbledore thinks my power is! He said 'prepare for death'!"  
"He spoke to you?" asked the quiet voice of Dumbledore.  
"Yes he did! I have to defeat him! I'll die before I let him kill!" Harry cried.  
"Harry please calm down. You will have your chance to defeat him. But right now, you  
need to train. And hard. Starting next week, okay?" Lupin said from the corner of the  
room.  
Harry lay back, or rather, Ginny pushed him back. He held her hands.  
"All right." he said to Lupin, who smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: okay. this is the real end. The next chapter, harry will graduate from  
Hogwarts and go to.... ah, I'll wait and let you see for your self.  
Love, Peace, and Harry Potter!  
CL 


	12. big news,crazy trick

Authors Note: Well! here it is! the long awaited part 12! I hope that you'll enjoy this and  
appreciate my hard work in making it this long! I have beat out my brains trying to make it  
this long! also, ignore my last authors note. There has been a slight change in plans!~  
  
so, please continue!  
Peace, Love, Harry Potter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Cruising, announcements, and floo powder!!!!!  
  
  
Harry dropped to his chair.   
It had been almost 3 months since he put that curse on Snape. Surprisingly, the months  
had gone by without any trouble.  
As it was Harry's 7th year, he was about to NOT be an 'underage' wizard. He was about  
to become an of age wizard and Harry was nearly beside himself with excitement,  
especially with the up coming graduation.  
Harry was going to go to the Dursley's (much to his disgust) for three weeks of the  
summer, until graduation. Then, He would be free of the Dursley's forever!  
Harry was ripped from his thoughts as the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. Ginny bounded  
through. Though she wished she was graduating with him and was a bit jelous, she was  
happy and excited for him.  
She walked over to harry and sat down in his lap. She gave him soft kiss and then said,  
"What's up Mr. Grad?"  
Harry laughed and said,  
"Nothing. Just thinking how I'll never again have to see the Dursley's ! That alone is  
gonna be great, but it's gonna be even better once you're there with me." He smiled up at  
her and she smiled back.  
"harry?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Can I come with you to the Dursley's ?"  
That question caught him totally off guard and he nearly choked on nothing.  
"wha-what?" he stuttered.  
"Can I go with you to the Dursley's?" she asked again  
he stared at her.  
"You sure you want to do that?" he asked.  
Ginny nodded her head.   
Harry Shrugged.  
"I guess if you REALLY want to. But I swear, you have no idea what you're getting  
yourself into."  
Ginny just grinned and said,  
"When do we leave?"  
"Day after tomorrow." he replied.  
Ginny jumped up.  
"Well then! I must pack!"  
Harry saw a micheifious glint in her eyes as she spun and ran up the stairs to her  
dormitory.  
Harry just chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Two days later.  
Hogsmeade station  
  
Harry picked up Ginny trunk and but in the train. Then he put his up and got on, with  
Ginny at his side. They sat down in their empty compartment. Well, nearly empty. Ron  
and Hermione were there too.  
They were all going to the Burrow, where they could visit the Weasley's and Ginny can  
get some of her things. Then Ginny and Harry were going to take floo powder to the  
Dursley's . Hermione was staying at the Weasley's.  
Ron and Hermione were sucking face and Harry and Ginny were talking/whispering, when  
their compartment door burst open. with out looking up, they all grabbed their wands and  
pointed them. They all shouted curses. there was two thuds and they all looked.  
Grabbe and Goyle were laying spread eagle on the floor, Malfoy looked shocked. Malfoy  
looked up at them and glared.  
Then he crossed his arms and smirked.  
"Hey Weasley! why don't you and the Mudblood get a room?"  
Ron blushed. So did Hermione.  
"Don't EVER Call her MUDBLOOD!" Ron yelled at him./ He pulled out his wand  
and pointed it at Malfoy.  
"caigure!" Malfoy started changing. into a cat! a big, white fluffy cat. with blue eyes.  
which looked up from the ground in horror.  
"weas-eow! meow change menow!" Ron just laughed and with the help of harry, pushed  
all three slythrins out of their compartment.  
  
  
3 hours later: Kings Cross.  
  
the four teens stepped off the train and looked around. They found a car rental place  
rented one. They got a 1997 Pontiac Firebird. They all looked at Hermione and harry.  
harry took the keys since the Weasley's and Hermione were practically asleep.  
They all got in and everyone except Harry fell asleep.  
Harry turned on the stereo and turned in on to Wild 97.9 Heather was DJ'n and Shaggy's  
1995 song Luv me, luv me was playing.  
  
Give a little bit a that, a little bit of this   
Let dem know, yeah, Shaggy   
Mmm [Ugh] (Um)   
Ha-ha (Ha-ha)   
  
Harry turned it up a bit.  
  
Original lover, lover, mmm, yeah, uh [Yeah]   
Catch a groove, girl, catch a groove, that's right   
Lover, lover, lover, mmm, Shaggy, DJ   
  
a bit louder and started bobbin his head up and down.  
  
  
  
Harry starts singing along, turning it up a bit louder.  
  
Sweet, succulent and fine   
A twinkling eye on my darling divine   
I love the way you move and all the way you're designed   
Your only lines are my mind, forget that corny line   
Now let me hit you off with this question sign   
You seem to be the type for me to wine and dine   
A little candlelight dinner toasted over some wine   
Well, I will hot you off now with this lyrical rhyme   
  
Harry turns it up louder, forgeting the others.  
  
Now Mr. Lover keep her rockin', Mr. Lover keep her rockin'   
Mr. Lover keep her rockin' and swing   
Now Mr. Lover keep her rockin', Mr. Lover keep her rockin'   
Mr. Lover keep her rockin' and swing, sing out   
  
Turns it up louder.  
  
Ooh, boy, I love you so   
Never, ever, ever gonna let you go (That's right)   
Once I get my hands on you (Luv me, luv me, luv me, sex machine)   
Ooh, boy, I love you so (Mmm, hmm)   
Never, ever, ever gonna let you go (That's right, uh)   
Once I get my hands on you (You know what)   
  
Ginny wakes up and starts singing too. Turns it up louder.  
  
Step in my caravan of love   
So I can love, gonna give you hotter rubs   
Dem ever wet kisses with dem brazen hugs   
And now your sweet silky body on my Persian rug   
While we be sippin' Coke from the same ol' mug   
I'm readin' fortune cookie from the Chinese proverb   
It said some great ??? it with some cool rub-a-dub   
A little old reminisce in the hot tub, huh   
  
It's now blaring.  
  
Mr. Lover, Mr. Lover, Mr. Lover (Let's fog up some window sills, girl,   
uh)   
Mr. Lover (Catch a groove back, girl, catch a groove), Mr. Lover, Mr.   
Lover   
  
Hermione wakes up and thinks she's in a nut house. Harry and Ginny are gooving the best  
the can in the car.  
  
Ooh, boy, I love you so   
Never, ever, ever gonna let you go (That's right)   
Once I get my hands on you (Luv me, luv me, luv me, sex machine)   
Ooh, boy, I love you so (Ha-ha)   
Never, ever, ever gonna let you go (Tell 'em, tell 'em)   
Once I get my hands on you (You know what I'm sayin')   
  
Ginny and Harry role down their windows.  
"TURN THAT DOWN!" Hermione's voice is drowned out.  
  
  
Hermione joins in. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em right?  
  
Everyone is awake and singing. song is comes to end.  
  
the song ends.  
  
"This is number 8 of 18 songs in a row, tripple the music, wild 97.9" says Joe the new DJ.  
  
Harry waits through the commercials and reads the oad side that says they have 20 more  
jiles to go.  
  
"Tripple the Music, Wild 97.9"  
  
Numer 6 of alway 18 in a row. Slam Dunk(Da Funk) by Five)  
  
Five bad boys with the power to rock you  
Blowing your mind so you gotta get into  
Five, whatcha waiting four if you wanna  
Three three  
Two two  
One let's do it  
  
Ron looks around cast a spell to make it blare really loud. louder than a muggle speakers  
could go.  
  
Do you wanna get freaky  
when the five of us make one  
  
they all start singing along.  
  
You gotta push the good vibe on  
If you really wanna feel it  
  
Got da flava in my song  
But I really need to know  
  
Do you wanna get down  
Do you wanna get funky  
  
Do you wanna get down  
Get on down  
  
"PARTY!" screams Hermione.  
  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk  
(put it up)  
  
Ginny sits on the top of her seat and puts her fist in the air.  
  
You gotta shoot, pass, slam baby time to set it off  
I'll be up, up away, above the rim and hook a shot  
Ally oop, baby, whoop, there it is and now I gotcha  
  
Three seconds left, it's just enuff for me to rock ya  
Now check it, how I flip it rock a beat 'cause  
  
I get with it and everybody wants to be the man  
with a hey, yippee yo yippee four quarter slam  
everybody grab a party and just get on down  
  
Do you wanna get down  
Do you wanna get funky  
Do you wanna get down  
Get on down  
  
  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk  
(put it up)  
  
You wanna know what hits you like a fork lift truck  
We got J, AB, Rich, Sean and Scott rocking the extra  
Curricular ladies love particular fella  
Who knock da meter get the boom shake regular  
Five bad boys, honey no, we don't quit til we hit  
The rebound sound with a kick  
So come on everybody, everybody in tune  
As I boomshake n' rock a body  
Gimme room  
Clap your hands  
Stamp your feet  
Push it in, pull it out to the beat  
  
  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk  
(put it up)  
  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk  
(put it up)  
  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk, put it up  
(If you got that feeling)  
Slam dunk da funk  
(put it up)  
  
as the song ended,Harry pulled into the Weasley's front yard. He turned the music off as  
the rest of the Weasley's came out of the house to see what the noise was.  
"GINNY! RON! HARRY! HERMIONE!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she ran up to them. she  
eloped them into a big hug. When she pulled away, she looked each of them up and down.  
"How are you all?" she asked.  
everyone said fine and okay and asked her how she was doing.  
Then they all went inside where they went through the same thing again with everyone  
else.  
Then they all sat down to eat and and settle in.  
"Mom?" Ginny said when her mom tried to take her trunk up to her room.  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"You don't need to do that." Ginny replied.  
"No that's alright! I can handle it!" Mrs. Weasley replied.  
"No mum, it's not that. It's that I'm gonna be gone for the few weeks."  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stare at her.  
"You're what?" They asked.  
"Well, I'm going to go to the Dursley's with Harry for a few weeks. Before his  
graduation."  
"You're what?" they asked again.   
"I'm going with harry." Ginny repeated, watching her parents very carefully.  
Her parents stared at her. So did Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie.  
"And if you don't mind my asking, why is that?" Her father asked.  
Ginny looked at Harry who looked at her. They had a wordless conversation.  
"Well, you see, I want to spend time with my future husband, before he graduates."  
Everyone but Ron and Hermione and Harry stared at her as if she just told them that she  
was a muggle, or going to mars.  
"Wha-what?" her mother stuttered.  
"Mom, Dad. Me and harry are getting married after I graduate."  
Mrs. Weasley started crying and Mr. Weasley stared at harry. But the other all started  
congratulating them.  
Harry looked away from Mr. Weasley and noticed that Ron and Hermione were having  
their own wordless conversation. they seem to have agreed be cause Ron said.  
"Um guys?"  
no paid any attention to him. He looked at Hermione. she shrugged.  
Ron stood up on his chair and yelled.  
"ME AND HERMIONE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Everyone stopped dead and Mrs.  
Weasley fainted. Charlie rushed over to her and revived her.  
Mr. Weasley was in shock. Both his only daughter and youngest son were getting married.  
"When?" he asked Ron and Hermione.  
"After I get through auror school and Hermione completes her training at School for  
Future Professors." Mr. Weasley nodded.  
He looked at harry, with a little anger. This boy was taking his only daughter away from  
him. But he pushed that aside and decided that instead of hating him, he was going to be  
happy for them. After all, he really did like harry and thought he was the best one for his  
daughter, if Ginny loved him.  
He nodded at harry who was watching him, trying to read him. Harry exhaled in relief. he  
smiled at Mr. Weasley who grinned back.  
"Er, harry? Do you think it safe for Ginny to go with you?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry  
grinned.  
"Yeah I think so. they'll be too scared of Sirius to prostest or do anything."  
Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced.  
"And," harry went on. "I can do magic now and if anything starts to happen, I bring her  
back here. Promise!" This seemed to convinced them to let her go. But they had their  
doubts.  
"When are you leaving?" We were thinking today." Ginny said. Her parents nodded.  
  
  
3 hours later.  
  
After dinner, Ginny had ran upstairs to pack her stuff and then had ran back down stairs  
and to the fire place in the Weasley's living room.  
All the Weasley's plus harry and Hermione were in the living room. Harry had a pot of  
Floo powder in his hand and had a pinch of it in his hand. He held out the pot to Ginny  
who took some and then put the pot back onto the mantel. Harry had his trunk in one  
hand and his want in his other.  
Ginny had the same.  
Harry was going to go first and then a minute later Ginny was going to follow, that was  
harry could tell his relatives about her stay.  
Harry smiled at her and then threw the powder into the fire and yelled   
"4 PRIVIT DRIVE!" after stepping into the fire.  
then he was gone. already Ginny missed him. after a minute, she said good bye to  
everyone and stepped into the fire and yelled, "4 PRIVIT DRIVE!"  
There was a rush of sound and then she started spinning. she felt sick.  
Then, she slowed down and hit ground. she stumbled to the ground and opened her eyes.  
  
Authors note: OH MY GOD! I did it! Look at how long this is! I can't believe it! well,  
sorry bout how it ends but don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen! or is it?  
hehehehee.  
  



	13. a prank gone horribly wrong......

there are tornado's outside right now. less than 5 miles away. see what stress I work under for you all??:-) Sharyn??? girl...are you EVER going to read u'r email???u'r in the middle of all this too you know.  
  
Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home  
Authors Note: hey hpfan! don't worry, something dramatic WILL happen. I'm already  
planned it. something unexpected(I hope!).  
peace, love and harry Potter!  
  
Life is under no obligation to give us what we expect" Margaret Mitchell  
  
  
Sirius opened the door to his new, three story house and called out, "Home sweet home!'  
he stood aside to allow Harry and Ginny to enter.  
They looked around. It was so cool! There were al sorts of gadgets and things to help  
'trouble makers' make their trouble. Harry stared at a wall covered with weird stuff. Sirius  
grinned and said,  
"Things us maurders used to help us through years of pranks and trouble. Ah, those were  
the good old days. So! What do you think?" Harry grinned and said  
"This is cool!" Ginny agreed. Sirius led them to their rooms, which just 'happened' to be  
jointed. Gin raised a eyebrow up at Sirius while Harry glared at him. Sirius just grinned  
innocently at them. They looked into their rooms and gasped. There were two canopy's  
with silken Gryffindor colored hangings and comforters. The carpets were plush Gold and  
scarlet, again Gryffindor colors. In Harry's room, there was a large oval shaped mirror  
with a dark blue stone frame. amongst the walls were picture that he didn't even know had  
been taken, and could only have been gotten from Collin Creevy. There were also pictures  
of his parents, Sirius, and Remus Lupin. There was also Dumbledore, the whole facilty,  
including Snape. The picture of Snape was even more sour than the real Snape is. It was  
glaring at Harry, Ginny and Sirius with pure hatred in his eyes and his face was twisted up  
into a menacing sneer. Harry raised an eye brow and looked at Sirius. Sirius shrugged.  
"Gifts of Dumbledore" Harry nodded. There was a big bookcase filled with books. Tons  
of books. about a hundred of 'em.  
Harry turned at Sirius and said. "Are you planning on having Hermione share my room or  
somthing?" Sirius laughed.  
"No. These are important spell books, potions and charms and stuff." Harry nodded,  
feeling that those weren't just 'stuff', that they were to help him prepare against  
Voldemort.  
They walked into Ginny's room who had the scarlet carpet. Her bed hangings were the  
same but instead of a wall mirror, she had a cherry oak wood vanity with a diamond  
shaped mirror, framed in a sparkling purple color. she too had pictures that changed as  
soon as she walked in. they went from pictures Harry's family and Sirius Lupin, to her  
family and friends at school.  
"wow. the said.  
they went downstairs to the kitchen and Sirius offered them cold, bottled butterbeer.  
they drank some and went outback where they played qudititch for several hours.  
  
the next morning,  
harry awoke early. he went downstairs and sat in the living room.  
he was just thinking of ways to scare the heck out the Dursley's by making his head  
appear in their fire place when a voice said,  
"Ah yes potter. the perfect plan for a stupid boy." the voice was hollow and dead. Harry's  
scar started throbbing with a slight pain.  
His head shot up and he looked around the room. Nothing.  
"No no potter. you can't see me. I'm dead remember? you killed me potter."  
"NO!" Harry said standing up.  
"Oh yes potter, you, it's all your doing. You killed me and that's that." the voice of Cedric  
Diggory answered him back.  
"No! It's not true! It's not my fault!"  
"Harry?" Sirius and Ginny had come down now, but harry didn't notice them.  
"Yes Harry all you're fault! If you would have stayed out of the way. If you hadn't set me  
up, had you done something, this wouldn't have happened! all....your....fault!" Cedric  
taunted.  
"NO NO NO NO! I couldn't stop it! I didn't know! It's not my fault! He did it! not me!  
him him him!"  
"Murderer! killer!" Cedric whispered coldly and slowly. He got the effect he wanted.  
"NO!" harry screamed. then he passed out. the last thing he heard was his own voice  
mixed in with the high cold laugh of Voldemort.  
'I'M NOT A MURDERER!'  
  
I'M NOT A MURDERER!' Sirius paled as he heard his godson scream these words before  
passing out. Murderer?? what was going on? Sirius thought as he ran to harry, Ginny by  
his side. Sirius took out his wand and muttered   
'ennervert' harry woke up and started muttering.   
"I didn't kill you! Voldemort did ,not me! not me not my fault, I'm not a killer, not a  
murderer....not a killer." harry sat up and looked at them with terror in his eyes and guilt  
on his face.  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around him. Harry held her, as if afraid to let  
go.  
"Harry? what's going on?" Sirius asked.  
Harry looked at him with a blank expression.  
"I'm a killer. Cedric, all my fault. I killed him Sirius. He said so. I did it."  
Sirius was shocked.  
"No! Harry, this is NOT you're fault! it's nobody but Voldemorts. and What do you mean  
' said so'?"  
Harry started. "He talked to me. He said so. He said I killed him, that's it was all my fault,  
that I could have stopped it."   
While Sirius tried to convince Harry it was not his fault, an owl flew through the window  
and dropped a letter on the table. Ginny got up and read it, It was addressed to her and  
Harry.  
It read,  
"Dear Harry and Ginny.  
As we need more time to prepare, students for Voldemort, We have moved the seventh  
years graduation to next week. We hope that this is not an inconvenience,  
sincerely.  
Minerva McGongall,  
deputy Headmistress.  
  
Ginny put the letter down and took it to harry, hoping it might shake him from his current  
state.  
"harry?" she asked sitting back down next to him.  
Harry looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked. Ginny showed him the letter and he read it.  
After he was done, he sighed and leaned back against the couch.  
"Next week??? Jeesh. next week. We have to move up everything! the party, the  
prank(smiles slyly at Sirius),oh and torturing peeves and scaring Malfoy. ugh. we only  
have a WEEK!"  
"A week for what?" asked Sirius. he read the letter harry passed him and said, "Sooo?  
What prank have you in mind?" he grinned at them. Harry grinned and evil grin and said,  
" Oh you'll see.... Okay okay. This is what we were planning........"  
  
1 week later.......  
  
Authors note: that'  
s it for this chapter. sorry but I have a lot to do. I have some SAT's coming up next month  
have to study nearly 24/7, plus, I have to UN-spoil my dog( peeps with dogs who have or  
just had parvo, don't spoil u'r dogs! I did and he's walking around doing what ever he  
wants!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOT!!!!!!!!!  
  
1 week later.....  
  
Harry walked up and stood next Ron and Hermione on the stage in the great Hall. It  
was Graduation day and excitement and sorrow was in the air. The seventh years were  
happy to be graduating but sad also, knowing that they wouldn't be returning the next  
year.  
The hall was filled with excited chat as everyone talked and laughed.  
But everyone instantly quieted as Dumbledore stood up and said.  
"I am now pleased to announce, This years Seventh Years !!!(loud applause breaks out  
through the hall) And we will now begin the graduation ceremony!"  
Professor McGongall stood up and walked up to the stage. Snape stood next to her  
holding, to his disgust purple basket with flowers on it, which contained diplomas.  
McGongall started reading off names and Snape handed out the diplomas. When it was it  
was the Hero trio's turn, Harry grinned at them and muttered a charm under his breathe  
while Snape handed him his diploma.   
After everyone else was finished. And Dumbledore finished his speech, everyone was  
sitting down to eat. But nobody touched their food. For their potions master had suddenly   
sprouted purple flowers on his head! Everyone laughed and laughed harder when pink,  
purple and blue fairies came and started fluttering around him, and settled in his flowered  
head.  
"POTTER!!!!!!" He screamed. Harry looked up innocently and said, "Yes professor?"  
"GET RIDE OF THIS! DO THE COUNTERCURSE!!!!!!!"  
"But professor! this isn't a curse! It's a charm. and won't where off till, ummm next  
semester.....so I really don't see what I can do about it. and besides, what makes you think  
I did it??? You can check my wand if you like...." The hall burst out laughing and Sirius came  
into the great hall. Everyone stared at him. a few girls shrieked and hid under the table. But harry got up  
from his seat and walked over to him. They started talking in hushed voices and threw  
looks at the slythrin table, Much to the surprisingly, discomfort of the slythrins. The two  
nodded and started towards the slythrins and, then when the y were less that five feet  
away, turned and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "If I may have your attention, I would like to announce  
that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione granger must now depart from us."  
Everyone shouted out good-byes as the trio and Sirius walked out of the great hall.  
They walked down some corridors till they were at the statue of the humped back witch.  
There, they Met Malfoy.  
""Draco," Harry said.  
"Hey Harry, everything ready?" Malfoy said. everyone but harry and Malfoy were shocked  
at the civilized, even friendly nature they were speaking to each other in.  
"Nearly, We just have to wait for Ginny. She's gonna perform the spell. Got the swords?"  
Draco nodded and everyone stared.  
"Umm Harry? Do you mind telling us what the hell is going on???" Hermione asked.  
"Sure. well, me and Draco here are somewhat friends." harry answered as if it were the  
most obvious, normal thing in the world.  
"Since when????" Ron asked.  
"Since last year when we got paired up to do research against Voldemort and find out as  
much about his plans as possible." Harry explained.  
"Huh?" everyone said.  
"Dumbledore has this organization to fight against Voldemort since the ministry WAS  
doing nothing, that was Before Mr. Weasley became minister. But Dumbledore thought  
we should keep up the organization and Mr. Weasley joined to help. Draco was there to  
help. he was... That's it. Now where is Ginny??"  
"I'm right here Harry. Sorry I was late. Snape was trying to follow me. I finally went in to  
Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and waited till e was gone. He wasn't about to go into a girls  
bathroom. Okay, ready??"  
Draco and harry nodded and Ginny performed a spell to make them transparent and white,  
like a ghost. they levitated up into the air and pulled out their swords. They added some  
fake blood. Ginny and Hermione both let out shrill screams and ran toward the great hall,  
looks of total horror on their faces. The had to perform Face Expression Freeze charms to  
keep from laughing. Sirius put on a angry face and stormed into the Great hall along with  
Hermione and Ginny. the two boys grinned and started yelling at each other, insults and  
curses, fighting with the swords. They floated into the great hall and earned screams of  
terror from nearly every one. Dumbledore hid the amusement and pretended to look  
shocked and he had to try very hard not to laugh as Sirius yelled at him for not protecting  
Harry.  
Meanwhile....  
"YOU KILLED ME YOU BLOODY DEMON FROM HELL!" harry screamed at Draco.  
"ME??? YOU SHOT THE CURSE FIRST!" Draco screamed and threw a fake curse at  
him.  
"I WAS PROVOKED! DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY FRIEND THAT AGAIN!!!!"  
Harry yelled.  
"OH SOD OFF POTTER! I WARNED YOU!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM PEOPLE LIKE  
THAT! LOOK WHERE IT'S GOT YOU!" Draco screamed.  
"YEAH LOOK WHERE IT'S GOT ME! A BEAUTIFUL BRIDE!!!! AAAAND THE  
CHANCE TO KILL YOU!" Harry screamed back, shoving the fake sword threw Draco.  
Draco fell to the ground and turned back to full color and turned back to solid. Everyone  
screamed as harry landed with a look of pure terror on his face! He had really killed him!  
He turned back to solid color and landed next to Draco.  
"POTTER! YOU KILLED ME! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRANK! NOW, YOU  
SHALL DIE WITH ME!" Draco took his sword and shoved it at harry, the blade piercing  
his heart.  
"burn Malfoy." were Harry's last words before his eyes closed and he went lifeless. Malfoy  
followed suite and everyone screamed.  
  
  
  
Authors note: dramatic enough hpfan? I hope so. Next chapter, the funerals. and Rita  
skeeter.....dum um ddddummmm!  
  
  
  



	14. chapter 13 I totally messed up and am ...

  
AUTHORSNote:First, I'm sorry it took so long..and As you all have probably guessed by now, I am a total freak for music, all  
kinds, every kind. Nearly. And I have used it in nearly if not all, of my stories. And as a  
warning, There WILL be music in this chapter.  
Tell Me what song to you think is better? Out of all the songs I have used.  
Please?  
Oh, and in this story, 2Pac is NOT dead! understood? good!:-) And Neither is Selena(darn  
that stupid evil jerk who shot her!)  
  
"What do you think you're doing!!!! Who do you think you are, to come popping into my  
living room like that!"  
That's what Ginny heard as she landed on the floor. She looked around and saw a big,  
beefy man, shaking his fist in the air at Harry, who looked like he'd been though this a  
million times.  
Behind the man was a tall women with to much neck. She resembled a horse.  
She was standing in front of a really really big teen boy who had five chins. He was trying  
to hid behind his mother. he was also glaring at Harry.  
"Harry?" she said. The man, women and boy all turned to stare at her. The Boy clutched his  
bottom and ran to hide behind the couch. It didn't work very well.  
They stared at her. Harry grabbed her hand pulled her closer to him.  
"This," he said, indicating Ginny, "Is my bride to be." The Dursleys stared at him in shock.  
Harry glared at them.  
"And she is staying with me for the weeks remaining of my term.  
In five weeks, I will be going back to my school, and graduating. After that, I am an of  
age wizard and will be able to do magic whenever I want. And, I will be leaving this house  
forever. Be nice to her and leave us alone, or I will cause some major trouble for you."  
The Dursleys nodded their heads and ran into the kitchen. Harry grinned and picked up  
Ginny. He threw her over his shoulder and brought her up to his room.  
He tossed her on the bed and towered over her. She laughed and then said,  
"So what's with those dim wits?" Harry shrugged.  
"They're stupid." he stated simply.  
  
  
  
1 hour later.  
  
After they were both settled and had a tonsil hockey game, they went down stairs.  
Harry led her out of the house and away from Privit Drive.  
They went down town where Harry said,  
"Okay! What muggle food would you like to try first?"   
Ginny looked around and saw a place that caught her attention.  
"What's that?" she asked pointing to a building with weird letters on it. Below the letters  
or symbols was the name: China Town.  
Harry smiled and answered.  
"That's China Town. It has Chinese food and god is it the best! you should really try their  
orange chicken! And the rice and egg roles and hell, you should try it all!"  
Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm and said she'd like to try it.  
Harry grabbed her hand and ran her across the street.  
They pushed through the doors and went to the counter.  
Ginny looked up in awe at the giant menu that hung above the counter.  
After 10 minutes, they had ordered and were waiting at a table by the windows.  
  
"So? Whddya want to do while your in the muggle world?" Harry asked her.  
Ginny's face brightened.  
"Hmmm. How about a park? and I want to swim in a real pool, and kick your aunt and  
uncle and cousins' butt, and why don't you teach me about b-ball? and most of all, I want  
be with you." she replied.  
Harry smiled  
"Well! I'm pretty sure we can do the first things, but the last thing? That wish I can grant  
you for sure." Ginny laughed and their food arrived.  
Ginny looked at the food placed before her.   
"Wow." was all she could say. She picked up a piece of red chicken and took a bit.  
Her eye's widened in surprise and she looked at him.  
"WOW!" was all she could say and Harry laughed.  
she finished the piece and then took some orange chicken. again, she was nearly  
speechless. It was soooo good!  
"Like it huh?" Harry said, grinning.  
Ginny nodded.  
  
1 hour and fifteen pieces of chicken later.  
  
As they were walking down the street, Harry said to Ginny.  
"Guess what I ordered?!"  
"What?" she asked smiling.  
"I ordered a subscription to the Daily Prophet! Know I can keep up with the news and  
keep an eye on Voldemort."  
Ginny smiled and put her arm around Harry's waist.  
They walked on a little more.   
Then suddenly, Harry stopped and stared in awe at a sign.  
The sign read:  
CONCERT!!!!!  
DMX,EMINEM,SCLUB 7, PINK,2Pac,TLC,Janet Jackson,  
AND MORE!!!!!!  
Tickets, 20 dollars per person!!!!  
  
Ginny looked at Harry.  
"What is it??" she asked.  
Harry turned to her.  
"How would you like to see a real muggle concert??"  
Ginny nodded her head excitedly.  
"C'mon"He said to her.  
They rushed into the building and got tickets. They got the last two.  
Ginny saw the spaces they had and sighed. Harry just smiled and led her to a corner where  
no one could see them.  
He took out his wand and bewitched them so that they said they had front row seats.  
Then they ran out back to the concert and saw that DMX was up first. he was preparing  
to start. Harry got him and Ginny Surges as they waited.  
Then the lights dimmed and a bunch of light from flashlights started moving all over the  
place. Music started and smoke started coming from the ground.  
A figure appeared and stared rapping.(DMX)  
  
I gots to make a move and make it soon, uhh  
I gots to take a block and make it boom {*BOOM*}   
I take the car and hit it with this boom  
Now come on, let's get that money!  
  
Harry turned to ginny and tried to talk over the noise.  
"WELL? WHADDYA THINK SO FAR??"  
Ginny screams back. "WHAT??? OH! IT'S OK. NOT MY TYPE OF MUSIC  
THOUGH."  
Harry nodded his head.   
"YEAH, BUT NOT THE MUSIC IS GONNA BE LIKE THIS!"  
Ginny just nodded her head as DMX stepped off the stage and PINK ran up.  
She started singing immediatly.  
  
So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that  
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically, I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're beggin me to stay  
  
Then she ended and they went through Janet Jackson; Again,  
and then SCLUB7's SCLUB Party and then  
Eminem started playing The Real Slim Shady, TLC's Waterfalls,  
Then Selena's Dreaming Of You(AN:see Three Simple Words)  
and then, 2Pac:  
  
How long will they mourn me  
  
Yeah! This for my n**** Kato  
It's still on n****  
Thug Life, Thugs for life  
Ha Ha yeah, how long will they mourn me  
Yeah n****  
2Pac in this m*****f***  
  
All my homies drinking liquor  
Tears in everybody's eyes   
N***** cried to mourn a homies homicide  
But I can't cry   
instead I'm just a shoulder  
Damn, why they take another soldier  
I load my clip before my eyes blurry, don't worry  
I'll get them suckas back before your buried (sh**)  
Retaliate and pull a 187   
do real n***** get to go to heaven ?  
How long will they mourn me, bury me a m****f**** 'G'  
B**** don't wanna die   
then don't f*** with me  
It's kinda hard to be optimistic   
When your homies lying dead on the pavement twisted  
Y'all don't hear me doe, I'm trying hard to make amends  
But I'm losing all my m****f**** friends (damn)   
They should've shot me when I was born  
Now I'm trapped in the m****f****' storm  
How long will they mourn me ?  
  
I wish it would have been another  
How long will they mourn me  
How long will they mourn my brother  
(Got them n***** all dead and sh**)  
How long will they mourn me  
I wish it would have been another  
(Nate Dogg)  
How long will they mourn me  
How long will they mourn my brother  
(Gotta keep this sh** goin' on, Yo Syke)  
  
How long will they mourn me  
Every m****f****' day homie  
You stayed down when tha other n***** didn't know me  
From my heart to the trigga you my f**k**' n***a  
And things won't be the same without ya n***a  
I remember kickin' back, you wanted to lack  
And goin' half on a m****f****' hundred sack  
Smokin' blunt after blunt and steady drinkin'  
Hung around so much, you knew what I was thinkin'  
Tell me Lord, why you take big Kato ?  
So confused not knowing which way to go  
I'm goin crazy and runnin' out of f*****' time  
I can't take it, I'm losin' my f*****' mind  
So day after day   
ride after ride  
We'll hook up on the other side  
Watch over your family and your newborn  
Till we meet again homie  
How long will they mourn me ?  
  
I wish it would have been another  
(Yo Kato)  
How long will they mourn me  
(It's still on n**ga)  
How long will they mourn my brother  
How long will they mourn me  
I wish it would have been another  
(Yeah)  
How long will they mourn me  
How long will they mourn my brother  
(Rated R, Double Jeopardy, Mack 10)  
  
Damn a n**ga tired of feeling sad  
I'm tired of putting in work  
I'm tired of cryin while watching my homies leave the earth  
I know soon one day I'll be in the dirt (AN:sooner than he thought huh?)  
And my peoples'll be mournin'  
When they get a call from the coroner  
All n**gas can say is that's f***ed up  
And get tossed up  
Reminiscing how we grew up (my n**ga)  
Rest and love to my n**ga Kato  
See you in the crossroads real soon  
For now let me pour out some brew  
I'll be always thinkin' of ya homie  
Rest in peace  
How long will they mourn me ?  
  
Ya know life's a f*****' trip  
And everybody gotta go  
But why the f*** it have to be my n**** Kato  
Another n**ga fell victim to the chrome  
It's enough to make you crazy  
It's f**kin' with my dome  
Ya only live once on this earth  
A n**ga had it bad, since the day of my m****f****' birth  
But n**gas say they down and they always be my homie  
But when a n**ga gone  
How long will ya mourn me ?  
  
Yeah!  
I wish it would have been another  
(Mack 10 in this m****f****)  
Yeah, how long will ya mourn me  
How long will ya mourn my bother  
(Thug Life boy, Nate blowin' that sh**,   
Nate Dogg do that sh** n****)  
I wish it would have been another  
Yeah! How long will ya mourn me  
How long will ya mourn my brother  
(This for my n***a Kato and all his kids)  
How long will ya mourn me  
I wish it would have been another  
How long will ya mourn my brother?  
  
  
after that, the concert ended and harry and Ginny left, laughing and talking about the  
concert.  
  
  
2 weeks later:  
While Ginny was in the bathroom, Harry was sitting at the table in the dining room.  
The Dursley's had left for a while and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours.  
He was cooking eggs when a large tawny owl came through the window The Daily  
Prophet tied to his leg. Harry took three sickles from his pocked took the paper and gave  
the owl the money.  
her opened the paper and his eye's widened in shock.  
"HOLY CRAP!" he screamed.  
"JEEZE! DAMN!"  
Ginny came thundering down the stairs to see what was wrong. she was expecting to see  
Voldemort in the living room. Nope.  
She rushed up to Harry.  
"What??What's wrong??" she asked, panic taking over.  
"Nothing! Take a look at this!!!!  
He handed her the paper, where a picture of a smiling Sirius was waving up at them with a  
sly grin on his face.  
Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock as she read:  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
Convicted Murderer, Sirius Black, stood trial yesterday and was found  
innocent after Ministry Officials found and captured the presummed dead Peter pettigrew.  
After twelve years in Azkaban, Black was able to escape the prison. He fled to Hogwarts  
where he knew Pettigrew was hiding. He was thought to be after Harry Potter. Who  
turns out to be Blacks Godson.  
  
It went on to explain how he was in contact with Harry, how he was an animagi, and how  
Pettigrew was working Voldemort and how he helped him get his body back. Fudge had  
no choice but to believe it, etc.  
  
Ginny gaped at Harry, who was grinning.   
Then Harry's expression turned at slight anger.  
"they caught Wormtail?! And he didn't even tell me????? What the heck is wrong with  
him?!?!?!? WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME???" Ginny just shrugged.  
The door bell rang and harry went to answer it, grumbling under his breath.  
He pulled open the door and saw a smiling Sires there.  
"Surprise." he said. Harry glared at him.  
Sirius looked sheepish.  
Harry stood aside, silently letting him in. Sirius came in and stood awkwardly. Ginny came  
in and stood beside Harry an amused expression on her face.  
"Well?" harry asked, finally.  
"Aren't you going to tell me why I had to find out from a damned paper that wormtail was  
caught you went on trial, and were freed??" Sirius just smiled and said,  
"Wanted it to be a surprise and besides, how was I supposed to know you were getting  
the Prophet?" Harry relaxed with that.  
"Fine." Then harry smiled and said,  
"Well it's about time that *BEEP* was caught! Now your free! This is really good!" Sirius  
grinned and said, "Yes it is! It feels so good to be able to walk down a street without  
worry. Although, some people are still scared of me. But guess what else!"  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"I got a house in Hogsmeade! And I can finally fully fulfill my duties as your godfather, till  
you graduate anyway. And you can move in with me when ever you want. But I don't reckon  
you want to stay in this crazed house for lunatics do ya?"  
Harry laughed and shook his head.  
"Of course not! So when can I move in with you???" harry asked.  
Sirius smiled and answered, "Right now if you want." Harry's eye's nearly fell out of his  
head.  
"And Ginny can stay too, as long as Mr. & Mrs. Weasley will let her."  
  
  
  
3 hours later.  
  
The Dursleys opened the door and walked in.  
Petunia screamed in terror when she saw he living room.  
Sirius was in the living room, talking to harry and Ginny. He stopped smiling when he saw  
the Dursleys. He stood up and dudley ran and tried to hide behind the couch. Didn't do  
him a bit of good.  
"Sooooo. You must be the Dursleys, am I correct?" Sirius asked coldly.  
Vernon nodded his head. he looked as if he would faint at any moment, he was so  
terrified.  
"Well," Sirius said slowly, scaring the heck out of Vernon and his family. " I just wanted  
to  
drop by and tell you, that I'm taking Harry with me to Hogsmead. Where he can do all  
the magic he wants. Including sending curses to you in the mail." the Dursley's paled and  
Dudley whimpered and ran up the stairs.  
"Don't ever, ever bother Harry again, or anyone one else. Or I WILL make you sorry.  
Understand?" Vernon nodded and waited.  
"Harry?" Sirius said turning to Harry and Ginny.  
"Why don't you and Ginny go get your things. And make sure you get it all since your  
never coming back here." harry nodded and smiled evilly at the Dursley's, who glared at  
him.  
Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his and Ginny's things.  
He took them down stairs and went back up to make sure he didn't leave behind anything.  
He met Dudley in the hall.  
Dudley smirked at him and whispered.  
"Figures you'd move in with a murderer! It makes sense, since your one your self. Isn't  
that so? That Digieri boy." Dudley smirked, then got really scared when Harry's face  
turned red and his eyes closed into narrow slits.  
"Don't ever say that again." he whispered. Dudley smirked and said,  
"Murderer!"  
"SOD OFF DURSLEY!" Harry screamed at him and thundered down the stairs and past a  
very confused Sirius and Ginny, saying," Let's Blow this joint." Sirius nodded and the  
Dursley's, thinking he ment literally, dropped to the ground, and screamed, covering their  
heads.  
Sirius gave them one last disgusted look before following his Godson.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------  
  
Outside, Harry stopped only when they reached Magnolia Crescent.  
The other two were right behind him.  
"Remember this place?" Harry asked Sirius.  
Sirius nodded and smiled.  
"Yep I remember! It was the night you ran away after blowing up your aunt!" Harry  
nodded and started laughing.  
"You know, When I saw you in that alley over there, I started to panic later on!"  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
"Because, the next day when I was getting my books, I was this book, ' Death Omens:  
What To Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.' and on the cover, there was s  
picture of a big large dog!"  
Sirius cracked up.  
"So you thought I was a death omen!" Harry nodded and then said,  
"Yeah and then when you were at the Quidditch game! I was thinking, 'what is going  
on???why does that thing keep popping up everywhere, right before something happens?'  
and then I fell of my broom!" they all laughed.  
Then, after they stopped, Harry asked,  
"So? How are we going to get to Hogsmead?"  
Sirius's face fell.  
"um... well, I didn't really think of that." harry grinned.  
"I've got an idea!" they all huddled around harry to hear his plan.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes later, They all had a plan and they looked different.  
They were able to hide Harry's scar, make Sirius look a little different and Give Ginny  
blond hair.  
They kept they're faces straight as Harry held up his wand and then brought it back down.  
There was aloud BANG! and the Knight Bus appereard. The door opened and Stan came  
down the stairs to help them. Then he saw Harry and said.  
"Whoa! 'Arry Potter?"  
Harry shook his head no. Stan was confused, but seeing no scar, believed it had to be  
true.  
He helped them load their trunks up on to the bus and, Sirius, insisting that he pay, paid  
the boy all their fares.  
After they were seated and were comfortable, Stan started talking.  
"You know, you look just like 'Arry Potter." Harry just nodded and said,  
"I get that alot. Did ya hear about Sirius Black?" harry asked.  
Stan nodded.  
"Yep! I was mighty su'prised! Black Innocent? And then I read that he was 'Arry Potters  
Godfather! Why you look so much 'ike 'Arry Potter?"  
Harry looked at the others and winked.  
"Well........, I suppose I could tell you. But you can't tell anyone ok? "  
Stan nodded his head.  
"Well, I look so much like him because I'm well, his twin brother."  
Stan went so pale it looked as if he were snow!  
"Wha-what?? You 'Arry Potters twin??? How???"  
Harry smiled.  
"Well, my name is Sirius potter. And the reason, I'm not dead is because I wasn't there  
when Voldemort attacked. I was with my, er, sister in London when it happened."  
Stan stared at him in shock.  
"Really???"  
Stan asked.  
Harry shook his head and laughed. he took off his disguise that covered his scar and  
watched as Stan turned a mixture of white and red, making him pink.  
"Nope! I'm Harry Potter. And I'm sure you remember the last time we met!"  
  
Stan nodded his head.  
"Stan, I would like to introduce you to my companions. This," he said, pointing to Ginny."  
Is Ginny Weasley" she removed her blonde hair.  
"And this, is my Godfather, Sirius Black."  
Stan went pale and fainted. Sirius looked at harry.  
"Well, That went well!"  
They all laughed and talked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay! I hope you all liked this chapter. And if you didn't, well, say so.  
Please!  
Also, please let me know what you think of the music I chose, and just so you know, that  
isn't all of what I listen too okay? And sorry the song was so long. Blame 2Pac! 


	15. arse avrey

Authorsnote:Man! I must be really predictable if Eternal Rose suggested what was already  
happening........  
  
aaaaaand I am so sorry I've taken so long!!! I've had a really bad case of writers block!  
and I've been writing another story, a Roswell story. I had planned on using Tess in it, but  
then upon discovering that SHE KILLED ALEX, I was mad as heck and cut her out. I  
can't believe her. also, I've been working on the rest of my stories. and talking wit new  
friends! and so I guess I should just stop rambling and let you read right?  
Okay, and also, this chap is gonna be one of the shortest, do to writtersblock and I want  
to apologize. I promise to make the next chapter longer, even if it takes me three months!  
and thanks to all who reviewed!!!!  
  
  
Shocked silence filled the room, for a moment. Then screams filled the air as people  
started panicing. There was only two minutes of screaming before Harry and Draco stood  
up.  
"CALM DOWN!" harry screamed. Silence took over so quickly, it was almost impossible  
to believe. Everyone stared at them with more shock.  
"What the hell??" Dean Thomas yelled.  
"That was also part of the prank Thomas." Draco said. Suddenly, people were lunging at  
them and trying to choke them. Marcus flint, who was in his third year of being held back,  
started strangling both Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco both flung him off with a well  
chosen spell.  
Dumbledore stood up, laughing and ordered for silence.  
(A/N: it WAS part of the prank! HPFan,. something real is going to happen in the  
upcoming chapters. Not a prank either.)  
Everyone turned to Dumbledore and wondered why Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, and  
the rest of the staff were laughing like crazy, Even Snape. They stared as flitwhick started  
doing flips in mid-air.  
"Oh darn! I was hoping I would have some new company!" Nearly-Headless-Nick signed  
as he looked on.  
Dumbledore smiled and contained his laughter long enough to explain.  
Or rather...."Harry? Draco? I suggest you explain the second part of your prank, which I  
might add was better than the Weasley Twins last year!"  
"Harry and Draco stood up and Draco started.  
"Well, me and harry here decided not to let the Weasley twins win with the best  
graduation prank. So we got together with the help of Hermione, Ron and Ginny, and  
Sirius to decide what to do. Harry came up with phase one." Harry started" and Draco  
here came up with phase two, with MUCH help from me might I---" "HEY!" Draco says  
playfully shoving Harry(u'r all probably wonder what the heck i did wit da real; draco). Harry laughed and continued.  
" So we put together this whole thing just to scare the hell out of ya'll!" Harry and Draco  
smirked as they heard some s7y,loudly, "See what happens when a Gryffindor teams up  
with a SLYTHRIN????"  
  
After everyone was calm ,they went to bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Wow." Ron said.  
"Yeah. This is the last night we'll ever sleep here! The last night we'll ever have class with  
dungy old Snape."  
"Yeah." Ron says and goes to sleep. Harry smirkes and goes to sleep.  
  
  
Harry looks around him at all the white clouds and the purest blue sky. A golden sun sat  
perfectly in the sky. He saw two figures forming in from of him. He gaped. In front of him  
stood his parents, Lily and James Potter.  
"Mum? Dad?" he asked in a shaky voice. they nodded and smiled at him. Lily had tears in  
her eyes and James started talking.  
"Harry, There is danger ahead of you. a Danger you must defeat. Voldemort will not stop  
till one of you are dead. Harry, that shall be Voldemort. You shall win as long as you  
believe in your self and in the light side. You can't win if you don't have full faith in the  
Light side. Harry, believe and the world shall be rid the evil it once endured. Harry, we  
love you very much and have the utmost faith in you. We believe in you and u'r power.  
Harry believe. Light conquers dark. believe....... Lily and James started to disappear while  
Harry tried to no avail to stop them, to hang on to them. He takes in everything about  
them as they disappear. Harry felt him self start to fall. He landed on soft something ...  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. he looked around the dormitory. It was still  
dark and everyone was asleep.  
"You can't win if you don't have full faith in the Light Side..." harry pondered every word  
in his dream. Of course he had faith in the Light side! sighing, Harry fell asleep.  
  
a few hours later, Harry woke again and saw that it was raining out.  
Great, just great. he though, climbing out of bed. the day I leave Hogwarts for good, and  
it's RAINING!  
Harry got dressed and went downstairs where Ron was making out with Hermione 'for old  
times sake!' as Ron put it. harry sat down and had, despite the weather, a very nice day.  
He played Quidditch with Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Harry's team consisted of Draco while  
Ron's team consisted of Ginny, "us weasleys gotta stick together you know!"  
then, they all went to hogshead. first into zonko's, then honeydukes, and The Three  
Broomsticks.  
on the way to the three Broomsticks, they passed Wizard World Jewlrey. harry stopped  
and stared at it. remembering when he bought Ginny the ring, his mothers ring.   
"HARRY! Come on!" Ron yelled at him. Harry looked up the street to see his friends all  
staring at him. he shook his head and ran to catch up with them.  
  
When it came time to leave, Harry was sad,happy,depressed,excited,all at the same time.   
He hugged and kissed Ginny good-bye and prepared to apperate. He concentrated and  
with a little *POP* was gone. Ginny burst into tears and apperated back to the Burrow.  
  
Sirius looked up as Harry appeared in the room.  
"Hiya Harry. Ready to go?" Harry didn't answer. He stared at the door. Then, he threw up  
his hand and a bright red light shot through and there was a thud as someone fell. Sirius's  
head whipped around and he saw an unconscious death eater crumpled on the floor.  
"Wha-what??" sirius uttered in shock and confusion.  
"That's Mr. Avrey of the Ministry, also a spy for Voldemort a.k.a a Death Eater." Harry  
said. He placed his hand on Avrey's head and he woke up. he tried to move but found that  
he was under the body-bind curse.  
"Tell me now what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a threatening tone. Avrey glared  
at him.  
"I won't tell you, potter."  
Harry shrugged.  
"Alright then, we'll just let the Ministry get it out of you." Avrey sneered.  
"They won't prosecute me! You have no proof!"  
"Ah, but we do! You see, you have the dark mark and that's all it takes." Harry turned to  
Sirius.  
"Care to accompany us?" Sirius nodded and they all appareted to the Ministry.  
  
  
Minister Fudge looked up as harry Potter and Sirius black entered his office.  
"What can I help you with?   
Harry looked at him. He never did like the minister.  
"You can help me with Mr. Avrey."  
"Avrey? What about him?"  
"Here," Harry dropped Avrey on the ground in front of him. He had been invisible and  
floating behind harry.  
Fudge looked down at avrey and then back up at Harry and Sirius.  
"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.  
Harry said nothing but lifted the right sleeve of avrey's robes up to reveal the Dark mark  
burned into his flesh.  
Fudge gasped and stunned him.  
"I suggest, Minister, that you have him put into a holding cell and  
sent to azkaban. But first, If I may, I'd like to talk to avrey alone for a few moments?"  
harry demanded more than asked fudge. Fudge nodded.  
Harry,Sirius and Fudge all walked down a dark hallway where the holding cells were.  
Fudge led them to a special cell for "important" prisoners. he threw avrey in and had him  
binded to a chair with magic.  
He then left him and Harry alone, sirius following fudge,  
mumbling something about crazy old minister fudge,thinking avrey deserved the best cell.  
Harry grinned as he heard his godfather.  
he turned to avrey.  
  
  
  
Authors note: see? I told you it was going to be short! In the next chapter, something very  
interesting and important to the plot of this story is going to start being revealed. a major  
thing for harry and the world......  
heeheehee! ain't i evil???  



	16. The Book of Light( couldn't come upo wit...

Authors Note: nonya! Forgive me please? sorry again. And here it is! Chapter 16!!!!  
  
  
Harry stared at Avrey.  
"Talk. Tell me what you were doing at Sirius's and my house???"  
"Oh please, like I would tell you! Me Lord will come for me!" avrey shouted at him.  
Harry shook his head and said.  
"All right then. We shall see. Harry took his wand(A/N: he uses his wand still, sometimes, even though he doesn't need it.G?G?G.(Get it? Got it? Good.)  
Etrutheses!~ "Harry whispered and Avrey went rigid. he sat stiffly and and said nothing.  
"Now, what is your name?" Harry asked him.  
"Bernard Edward Avrey the fifth." Avrey repliedplied atomaticlly. Harry laughed.  
"Okay. Now, tell me, what were you doing at my house?"  
"I was there to steal the book."  
Harry looked at him confused.  
"Book? What book?"  
"The book of Light"  
Harry was now totally confused.  
"What's the Book of Light?"  
"The book in which only the heir of Godric Gryffindor can see and use."  
"What does it do though? What's it used for?"  
"To fight and defeat the evil, Salazar Sythrin heir."  
"ookay. Why do you need the book if it's used for good?"  
"That I do not know. Me Lord would not say."  
"What else can you tell me about the book?"  
"That only two people can see it's true identity, The care keeper of the book, and the owner, which is Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore is the Care keeper. Harry Potter will Only be able to see it's identity after he graduates from school."  
Harry was shocked. Dumbledore knew about this??? Harry was fuming.  
"What else?" he asked.  
"No one but the past heirs know about this book. and they are dead."  
"What about the care keepers?"   
"After a new heir is born and a new care keeper is presented, the past one will have no memory of it."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because once a hundred years ago, a past care keeper turned dark and revealed where the book was. Unfortunately, that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore was able to save it be fore it fell in to grindlewald's grandfather got his hands on it."  
"Why do I not know where this book is?"  
"That, again, I do not know."  
"Fine. One more question."  
The spell was lifted as it had been 15 minutes, the max amount of time it will work at one time.  
"NEVER!!!!!!" Avrey screamed at him. Harry raised and eyebrow.  
"Where is Voldemort hiding?"  
I'll take it to the grave!"  
"Where is Voldemort hiding?"  
"I'd rather die than tell you!"  
*sigh*  
"Where is Voldemort hiding?"  
"Italy"  
"That was too easy. Why'd you tell?"  
"I can't stand being asked the same question three times in a row."  
"Hmmph."  
Harry walks out of the room, angry. A dementor glides in and takes avrey to azkaban, to wait for trial.  
---------------------------------------  
the Ministry lobby.(who know what it's like inside the ministry office?)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry walked into the lobby where he found Sirius waiting for him.  
Sirius stood up.  
"Well?"  
"I Have to speak to Dumbledore." Harry said simply, trying to disguise the anger in his voice. he almost succeeded. But Sirius knew. But he also didn't say anything.   
instead, he followed Harry outside, where they apperated to Hogsmead. they walked up to Hogwarts where Harry, his anger growing.  
He blasted the door open and marched down the Halls towards Dumbledore's office.  
Students stared as Harry Potter stormed down the halls with the newly pardoned Sirius Black following, trying to keep up.  
Harry Stopped in front of the gargoyle and said, "Whatchyamacallit"(yes, it's a candy) and entered.  
he stormed up the stairs and barged in the door. Dumbleodre jumped from his seat quickly and pointed his wand at the door. Snape did the same thing. he had been talking to Dumbledore. they both lowered their wands when the saw it was Harry. But they were confused.  
Harry's face was red with anger and he glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was surprised and wondered what he could have done to make Harry so angry at him. he soon found out.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??" Harry practically screamed.  
Dumbledore was taken back.  
"tell you what? What are you talking about Harry?"  
"What am I talking about? Hmmm lets see, how about, oh I don't know, The BOOK OF LIGHT!!!!!!!"  
the color drained from Dumbledore's face. he turned to snape and Sirius who were looking on in great confusion.  
"I must ask you to excuse us. This is a very privet matter between Harry and I." Snape and Sirius nodded and walked out of the room, both wondering what was going on.  
  
INSIDE THE OFFICE:  
  
Dumbledore sat at his Desk and motioned for Harry to sit. he didn't sit.  
Dumbledore sighed and said,  
"Why don't we start by telling me how you found out about the book?"  
"I found out by a person I NEVER thought I'd have to find out from, A DEATH EATER!!"  
Dumbledore slowly nodded.  
"and what brought on this revealing?"  
"When I stunned Avrey at home. I took him to the Ministry and demanded that he be put into a holding cell. But I also demanded that I speak alone with him. I put him under a spell and he told me everything. Voldemort wants the book, for what I don't know, if it's used for good, he didn't know either. Also, that YOU are the care keeper, and that I am the owner. That all past owners have died and care keepers have no memory of it cause one turned dark and told the location of the book but you stopped vindlewald from getting it. and I was SUPPOSED to find out about it as soon as I graduated, which was YESTERDAY and that the book was to help me destroy salazar slythrin heir, which of course is Voldemort. what else do I know? I can't remember! why don't you tell me! Oh, and did you know Avrey's name is BERNARD EDWARD???"  
Harry dropped to a chair. never in his life had he talked so fast. Dumbledore grinned and then said,  
"Wait, did you say his name is BERNARD EDWARD?!?!?!"  
Harry nodded grinning but they both turned serious.  
"I want to know." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and said  
"Okay, let me see. okay, so you know most of it. Now, You already have the book."  
Harry looked up in surprise.  
"I do?"  
Dumbledore nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"Iyou've had it since fifth year."  
"I have?"  
"Yes. It's been disguised as u'r Quidditch Through out the ages."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
"Yup. I think, that you're ready to see it, yes?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well first, I must tell you, You and I are the ONLY ones that can see it. if you tried to show it to anyone, they'd see just the regular old quidditch book. So, Don't try to show anyone, they might think that fudge was right about you being crazy."  
"Hmmph. I'd like to show him!"  
Dumbledore grinned. "And I'm sure you will." he said, with a twinkle in his eye's.  
" Now, there is an incantation you have to say in order for you to see the books real identity, okay?"  
Harry nodded eagerly.  
"It's goes: Lighwinotta! Okay?"  
"Lighwinotta!" harry repeated, nodding his head.  
"Good. Now then, I must tell you more about the history of this book, and more about u'r heritage."  
Dumbledore had a strange look on his face, almost like he was nervous about something!  
"Only related people can be care keepers." Dumbledore said, staring hard at Harry.  
"Okay, so----wait! that means, that means that you're, that we're--???"  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"hello Harry, I'm your great Grandfather."  
Harry stared at him.  
"my GRANDFATHER??? You're kidding right?"  
Dumbledore shook his, indicating that he was dead serious   
Harry sat back, shocked. Dumbledore was his grandfather??  
"How? I mean, well yeah, How?"  
"Your dad's dad was my son, and after he graduated, he changed his last name to Potter. And then, he married a girl from his Divination class. they were always bored in that class, as they both thought Mrs. trewlany was a a fake, they always hung out during the class and cracked jokes."  
Harry snorted and coughed, that sound strangely like "she is a fake"  
Dumbledore grinned.  
"So anyways, they had you father, and he married Lily and hence you be were born.  
The book has exzisted(sp) since Godric Gryffindor made it.  
I was Godrics great great great great grandson."  
"Wow." Was all Harry could say.  
"This is cool. I never knew I had Family still alive, I mean apart from, Vernon and Petunia, and dudley. How come you never told me?"  
Dumbledore sighed.  
"I couldn't. Nobody could know you were my Grandson because you would be in more danger. It would give Voldemort more to use against me. More to make me hand over Hogwarts."  
"So you mean, I would have been of more importance to voldmort if he knew I was your grandkid?"  
"Yes."   
"Again, wow." Harry said.  
"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked.  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
"No, but I think now we could maybe tell a FEW people." Harry nodded his understandment. They could only tell people they could be sure would NEVER turn.  
Dumbledore stood up.  
"I suggest you leave so you don't miss the port key, taking you to Durly. And I'm sure you want to talk to Sirius..." Harry grinned and said,  
"Of course professor Dumbledore." he got up to leave but was stopped by Dumbledore.  
"You don  
t have to call me that any more Harry. You can call me Albus or,uh...whatever you want." Dumbledore muttered.  
Harry grinned.  
"Sure pro-Albus, uh, grandfather?" Dumbledore grinned. Harry did too. they both knew it would take some time to get used to. Harry turned and left.  
he walked down the moving stair case and met Sirius waiting for him outside the stone gargoyle.  
Harry was grinning.  
"Well? What happened? What was going on?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh nothing. We better go. We have a port key to get to." Then, in a quieter voice, he said "And I have some majorly surprising news for you." Sirius nodded and they walked out of the school. once they were in hogsmead, they apperated to their house.   
  
  
"HE's WHAT????" Sirius yelled. Harry had just told him about Dumbledore being his Grandfather. "HOW CAN THIS BE????"  
"Shhhhh! Jeesh Sirius! this is TOP secret remember? It won't help to keep it that way with you screaming it out to the world!"  
"Sorry. But this is shocking! I mean, I never would have guessed!"  
"Me neither but that's the way it is. And I like it. I mean, I have a grandfather! That's ALIVE! that I've known for the past 7 years!" Sirius nodded in understanding.  
"I know. it's just, well, a little weird to think of Dumbledore as, well you know."  
"Yeah."  
"Does anyone else know?" Sirius asked.  
Harry shook his head.  
"No. Only a limited amount of people can now. Only people we KNOW won't turn."  
Sirius nodded.  
"I'm going to tell Ron later, and Hermione. I can't believe Ashton is all the way across the world."  
Sirius nodded again. he looked at his watch and said.  
"I guess it's time to go." Harry nodded and gathered his things. He took a look around the house and apperated away.  
  
When he landed, he was in a small town called Bernstein. It was nearly midnight and the port keys were to take people to Ashton and Durly in 10 minutes. Harry and Ron were going to durly, while Hermione was going to Ashton, were she was to attened Ashtons school of Educators, and the boys were to attend Durly, training school for aruors. Durly was in England while Ashton, on the other hand was in Iceland.  
Harry found Ron and Hermione and dragged them to an isolated area. he placed a silencing charm around them so no one could hear them.  
The first thing he said was,  
"Dumbledore is My Great Granfather." They stared at him in shock.  
"What ARE you on about?" Ron asked him as if he were crazy. Harry then proceeded to tell them the whole story. When he finished, they stared at him in shock.  
"Okay...... Sooo, that's it??" Hermione asked.  
Harry nodded.  
"Wow." Ron said.  
"Yeah," Harry said. " But you can't tell anyone! NO ONE AT ALL! Only 5 people know, to the best of my knowledge. This is probably the biggest secret I've ever trusted you with OK? So don't tell ANYONE!"  
"HARRY! we know!" Hermione said.  
"Yeah! We get it! calm down."  
Harry nodded and they all went to the port keys. After saying good bye, they grabbed hold of the port keys and were gone.  
When Harry and Ron landed, they stared in aw at the castle they was in front of them. It was HUGE! almost as big as Hogwarts.  
"Welcome to Durly Training School for Aruors!" a voice said.  
  
  
AuthorsNote: okay, so it wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I hope you all like this! tell me what you think. and I have many more surprises for you all in later chapters.  
ciao 


	17. wrestling,voices,canceled classes,and co...

A/N: read! read! read! read!  
  
  
Harry sat down in his dorm with his roommates; Draco and Ron!   
  
They had just arrived at Durly and already knew they liked it. Everywhere you looked  
there was gargoyles and ghost. They were done settling in and were off to play some  
Quidditch. Classes and training didn't start till the next morning. they grabbed their brooms  
and raced down the halls and out through the entrance. The Quidditch pitch was on the  
side of the castle, near the lake.   
When they arrived, they saw people training, people dueling with magic, they saw people  
making out, and people fist fighting. They shook their heads and mounted their brooms,  
they pushed off and tossed the quaffle back and forth, talking about what else? Hogwarts.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd say this but, I miss Hogwarts." Draco said.  
Harry and Ron nodded their heads.  
"What? Mr. Durmstrang wannabe, misses HOGWARTS???? somebody pinch me, I must  
be dreaming!" Harry cried. Draco threw the quaffle at him.(A/N: just a quick question, do  
I make Draco sound, too, ummm, unreal? like he'd never do that? like it's way to fake?)  
Ron smirked.  
"What time is it?" Ron asked. Draco looked at his watch as Harry's broke during fourth  
year. he had yet to replace it.  
"5:45." Draco said.  
"oh no!" they all three cried. They dived and landed on the ground. They just realized  
there were no other people around.  
"We're gonna be late!" harry said. They all ran up to their dorm and changed their cloths.  
It was now 5:55.  
"Five minutes!" Ron shouted. They all rushed out of the dorm and down the corridors,  
trying to make their hair look decent. They made it to the hall just as it turned six O'clock.  
they barley made it and they slide into some seats.  
"Jeesh guys, didn't think ya would make it!" someone to their left said. they turned their  
heads to see Seamus and Dean there.  
"Hey guys! did we miss anything?" Ron asked. Draco just stayed quiet since he wasn't  
really friends with the others. they were still suspicious of him.  
Just then, the headmaster of Durly stood up from his table.  
The hall instantly went quiet and The Headmaster started talking.  
  
"First, I'd like to welcome our new students and would like to thank you for choosing  
Durly. We hope that here you will reach your full potential and enjoy the curriculum here.  
and, I'd like to congratulate Misters Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter on their brilliant  
performance at their graduation ceremony!"   
Draco and harry blushed. the hall clapped and started whispering,  
"Whad they do?" "Aw you shoulda seen it!" It was brilliant!" "They pretended to be dead  
and fight and then the swords they were using stabbed into Malfoy and he yelled about it  
being a prank and then Malfoy killed harry before he died and then they both dropped to  
the floor dead but it turns out they weren't dead!"  
They all went quiet as the headmaster spoke again.  
"I would also like to say that training will begin tomorrow at 11 am." Ron leaned over and  
said to Harry,  
"Hermione would just die of impatience if she had to wait till 11 am to start studying!"  
The guys that went to Hogwarts laughed in agreement.  
After more announcements, They began to eat. The feast wasn't as great as that of  
Hogwarts, but it was cool none the less. They ate and talked and fought then they went to  
bed around 10 p.m..  
Or so they thought. Instead of going to sleep, they went up to their dorm and sat on the  
Lay-Z-Wizards that were around the fireplace.  
Their dorm was awesome. It consited of one large bedroom with three beds, two  
bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room;which had, to their utter shock, a muggle  
television, as ron put it. It had an entertainment center with a stereo, CD's , and they even  
discovered a secret compartment in the middle of their bedroom floor. Harry and Ron  
looked at each other and knew what they were going to hide in it.  
They stayed up the rest of the night watching and making fun of the so called witches in  
the muggle movie Hocus- Pocus.  
"Oh please! you can deffinenitly tell she's not a witch!" Ron cried throwing popcorn at the  
TV which was showing Winifer Sanderson using her finger to throw Max up against walls  
saying "You, there"  
  
So around 1 in the morning and after three movies with fake witches, they all went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
6 am.  
--------------  
Tap. tap tap......TAP!!!!!!  
Harry groggily got out of bed and wondered what Hedwigs problem was. he found out  
when she dropped a letter on his head and flew off to the school's owlery. Harry glared at  
the letter thinking, what do you want that you have to wake me up at 6 in the  
morning????????  
he opened it and his eyes widened.  
  
Dear Harry, Ron and Draco...  
I am having the best time at Ashton! There are so many classes and so little time but it is  
awsome. Did you know Snape had a brother???? He teaches here and let me say this, there  
is no way at all that you would be able to tell they are releated! They are so different.  
proffesor Armas (Snape), is NICE.  
So anyway, just thought I'd let you sleep in a bit before I send this. This school is the best,  
besides Hogwarts of course. Oh, gotta go! Transfiguration class is next!  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
  
Harry eyes widened in disbelife as he read the last few sentences.  
" SLEEP IN A LITTLE BIT? WHAT IS SHE? IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!!!!!!"  
Harry almost yelled. Draco sat up and said," Yeah, that's why if you don't kind, I'd like to  
go BACK to sleep!" he glared at him. harry threw the letter at him , "read it." harry  
ordered.  
"Snape has a brother???" Draco asked. Harry nodded impatiently. The Draco's eyes  
opened in shock???"  
"WHAT PLANET IS SHE FROM???? SHE CAN'T BE HUMAN! NO WAY! 6 IN THE  
MORNING G IS SLEEPING IN?????? GRANGER IS CRAZY!"  
" Hey! that's my fiancé you're talking about!" Ron cried, sitting up and glaring at his two  
friends. Draco threw the letter at him and he read it. his face went surprised at Snape's  
having a brother. then is his mouth dropped open.  
"SHE IS NUTSO!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shook their heads and climbed back into bed. and slept  
to......  
  
10 am.  
--------------  
Harry rolled over and fell out of bed with a loud "Ompfff" He lay on the ground a second,  
trying to wake up fully, or as close to fully as you could possibly get with a 17 year old  
world-saving, voldemort butt-kicking boy. Then he slowly raised himself from the ground  
and looked around. the first thing he saw was that he needed to clean under his bed  
already.   
Then he stood up and saw the letter on the desk. he strode over to the desk and sat down.  
he pulled out a piece of Parchment and began to write.  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
As it is 10 am and I was woken only hours ago, I can't write much and just have a favor to  
ask of you,  
Please ask your over excited friend Hermione granger NOT to be sending us owls and 6 in  
the morning! guess what she said? She said she thought she'd let us (me, Ron and Draco)  
sleep in a bit! to 6 I the morning! she's crazy! sleep in till 6! she must be crazy!!!  
Anyway, please tell her not to send owls before 10 in the morning! Our classes don't even  
start till 11 am! I gotta go,  
Draco's trying to strangle me for waking him up!  
love you always,  
Harry  
  
Harry pried Draco's fingers from his neck and body slammed him to the floor.  
"Ughh!" he moaned as he hit the floor.  
"ALRIGHT! you win!" Draco yelled at him.  
Harry let him go and stood up. Draco stood up and glared at him.   
Then they were both thrown to the ground as Ron jumped off his bed on to them.  
they all three landed on the floor and started to wrestle around.  
They were still wrestling when their dorm door opened and in walked dean and seamus.  
they stared at the three on the floor, looked at each other, and raised their eyebrows. Ron  
had Draco in a headlock, and Draco had harry in a headlock, harry was trying to punch  
Draco and Draco was trying trip Ron. dean cleared his throat and the tree looked up, the  
best they could anyway. they stared. then let go of each other. They got up off the floor  
and faced the other two.  
"umm....Yes?" Harry asked.  
Dean and seamus burst out laughing. after they calmed down, they said,  
"we just wanted to let u know that classes start in 20 minutes and that they're serving  
donuts and pastries in the great hall..... and plus we could hear you all fighting next door."  
Draco, Harry and Ron nodded. dean and seaumus left and the other three got dressed.  
they headed down to the dinner hall and found some seats. they ate their fill and headed  
off to classes. they first had history of aurors, then curse class, where they learned all the  
curses and incantations they would need to know once a full trained auror. then they had  
physical defense class.  
they sat down in some seats near the back and waited for their new professor to begin  
classes.  
A tall man walked in. he had brown hair and black eyes, like hagrids. he dropped a box on  
his desk and faced the class. Everyone was looking at him. he started to talk.  
"Hello guys, I'm professor Firnanzio... but I hate being called professor so just call my  
Jake." everyone in the class stared in shock. A teacher wanted his students to call him by  
his first name?  
"Today, we'll be learning about Jacques Turner, the first known auror in history. lets got  
on with the boring facts first okay?" the class nodded, shocked. " Turner was born in  
Spain during the year of 1193 on October 31st. Since he was born on Halloween, people  
believed him to be evil, born under a bad moon. But he wasn't. he was to turn into the first  
auror the wizarding world ever had." the class listened, intrigued. the Hogwarts students  
were thing, 'wow! I never thought there could be a cool history teacher! I mean, look at  
Binns!'  
Jake continued.   
"While he was growing up he was teased and made fun of. He attend Brokerstons School,  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. when he graduated, strange things stared to happen to him.  
he found out that he possesd a special power and knowledge. He used this power he had  
to capture evil wizards. by the time he was 25, he had put away 32 evil wizards.  
After that, the Ministry offered him a job as the first auror, and he accepted. When he  
retired at the age of 35, he opened his own school in Spain to train witches and wizards  
that wished to become aurors. After that, there became more and more aurors and auror  
schools.  
then, when he was 124, he died. before he died, he asked his son to continue his work and  
the son agreed. he kept his promise to his father and opened more schools and continued  
to encouraged people to become aurors. turner is buried in Spain, in his own backyard!"  
the class was really enjoying this class and they didn't want to leave but the class was over.  
Jake spoke up again.  
"I'd hate to give ya homework, so I won't" the class cheered. " I will however, ask you not  
to forget to the info you received today cause if ya do," he shrugged, "I'll have to give ya  
extra homework, and let me say this, history homework here is a lot of work." the class  
nodded and walked out of the room.  
"wow." harry said. Ron nodded.  
"The best history lesson we've ever had!" Ron said. Draco and harry nodded their  
agreement.  
"Yeah, I always fell asleep in binns class!" Draco said.  
they walked off to they're curses class.  
When they got there, everybody was awaiting outside the closed door. after five minutes,  
the headmaster started talking from the dinner hall, his voice magnified my the sonorus  
charm,  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS! DO TO THE FACT THAT ARE CURSES PROFESSOR  
IS CURRENTLY UNACCOUNTED FOR, CURSES CLASS HAS BEEN CANCELED  
FOR THE DAY! PHYSICAL DEFENSE CLASS WILL BEGIN IN ONE HOUR.  
PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMS TILL YOUR NEXT CLASS." Harry,Draco and  
Ron all went up to their dorms and sat down on the Lay-Z-Wizards.  
Harry closed his eyes.  
"hello harry.......remember me?" a cold voice whispered in his ear.  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around.  
harry shrugged. 'I've got to be imagining it'  
'Oh No harry, I am no figment of your imagination. I am very much real, or as real as a  
murdered person can be anyway.' Harry jumped.  
"no..." harry whispered to himself.  
'oh yes harry....it  
's me, you know, Cedric Diggory? the one you murdered?"  
"no..." harry whispered again, shaking his head.  
'what's wrong harry? you know, I didn't think you'd be scared of little ol' me! I mean, I  
am dead.  
I just have a question....'  
harry stood up , putting his hands over his ears, ignoring the confused looks Draco and  
Ron were giving him. he shook his head, trying to make cedrics voice go away...  
'why'd you kill me if you didn't even want Cho? You've wanted Ginny the whole time. and  
u got her, for now anyways...' Harry's face paled....'what was the point in killing me? was  
it because you couldn't stand the fact that I might have taken some of your glory and spot  
light? or was it for your own sick pleasure? really harry, I want to know why you  
murdered me? why your about to let Ginny die...."WHAT ARE YOU TALKING  
ABOUT?" harry yelled.....'I'm talking about how you keeping secrets from her is gonna  
get her killed.....voldemorts gonna get her Harry and it's gonna be all YOUR FAULT!!!!!'  
Harry grabbed his new FireboltSpeed and his invisibility cloak.  
"Harry??? What's wrong? where are you going??" Ron asked. Harry looked at the others  
and said "To Hogwarts! cedric and and Ginny!!!!!" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"You're worried about your fiancé having an affair with a dead guy??" Harry glared at  
him.  
"NO! cedrics been talking to me! I killed him and I'm not going to let Ginny die because I  
didn't tell her everything! Voldemort is gonna pay if he comes near any of my friends or  
my fiancé! or my grandfather!" with that he flew out the window and headed off to  
Hogwarts.  
"CLASSES HAVE BEEN DISMISSED ALL DAY DO TO THE FACT THAT OUR  
DEFENSE TEACH JUST BROKE HIS NECK"yelled the headmasters voice.  
Draco looked at Ron in confusion, who's face was pale.  
"What's Harry talking about? what grandfather?" Ron looked at him.  
"Harry has a grandfather. He's at Hogwarts right now, he's um, Dumbledore." Draco's  
eye's bulged out of his head.  
"Dumbledore? Harry grandfather? whoa! this is big! who else knows?" Ron stared hard at  
him.  
"Draco Malfoy, if you dare tell ANYONE about this, I'll ring your neck! only a few  
people know, those Harry is sure will never turn." at this Draco's face burned red.  
"So Harry thinks there's a possibility I might turn? he doesn't trust me?" Ron shook his  
head.  
"No, every time Harry tried to tell ya, someone else was already there, or interrupting so  
harry decided that he would tell you and Ginny at the same time on the weekends we had  
off." Draco's face burned less red.  
"Oh." he said.  
"What does he mean Diggory's been talking to him?" Ron shrugged his shoulders as if to  
say ' hey, I don't know'  
  
  
  
  
When Harry reached Hogwarts one hour later, he landed his broom on the grassy lawn by  
the lake and shrunk it to fit inside his pocket, he then put the invisibility cloak on and went  
inside. he went up to the fat lady and to his luck, was able to slip in as a bunch of fifth  
years went in. he felt weird, sneaking in to the Gryffindor tower. Once inside, he went of  
to the sixth year girls dormitory and waited for Ginny.  
30 minutes later, Ginny came in looking very annoyed. She dropped her bag on her bed  
and went to sit down.... "OOMPH!!!!" she said as harry tackled her down. She knew it  
was him because no one else in their right mind would tackle her wearing an invisibility  
cloak and then kiss her. She pulled off his cloak and laughed.  
"harry! what ARE you doing here?" he grinned at her, "What? can't I come see my  
beautiful fiancé?" she giggled and hugged him.  
"I also came to tell you something that I should have told you three days ago." Ginny  
looked up at him confused. he looked worried and very serious.  
"Well What is it?" she asked him. he took a deep breathe.  
"Okay, you remember when I told you I was the heir of Godric Gryffindor?" she nodded  
her head, still c0nfused.  
"Well, the day after graduation, I caught a death Eater at Me and sirius's house (gasp from  
Ginny) and took him to the ministry, it was avrey, and put him under a truth spell... he told  
me some very , uh, interesting stuff."  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
"there's a book called The Book of Light.  
It's a very important book, contains a lot of things that will help me get rid of Voldemort  
once and for all. also has spells and hexes, potion recipes, and stuff. It belongs to the heir  
of Gryffindor, myself. It has a care keeper to the care keeper takes care of the book till the  
heir graduates from his school, when he will learn about. Also the care keeper has to be  
related to to the owner, heir."  
Ginny's eyes were wide.  
"So, uh, who's the care keeper? can't be the dursleys right?"   
"Right." harry said.  
"It's my grandfather."  
"Who's your grandfather?"  
harry takes another deep breathe and said,  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
Ginny gasps and faints from shock.  
Harry revives her and she stares at him.  
"Wow." she says.  
he nodded and said,  
"Listen Ginny, you can't tell anyone about this okay? not about anything I just told you  
okay?"  
she nodded her head.  
"Good," he smiles. " I have to go now cause I am so late for class it's not even funny. lets  
see, about 3 hours late? plus it'll take me an hour to get there." Harry leans in and kisses  
her. they pull back after a minute and smile at each other. harry gets up and helps her up.  
they hug and he flies out the window.  
Ginny sighs dreamily. then she realizes what time it is.  
"OH NO!" she cried, " I'm gonna be late for double potions!" she grabbed her stuff and  
tore out of the tower.  
she reached the potions lab 10 minutes late. she rushes in and everyone looks at her.  
Snape sneered  
"ohh look who finally decided to grace us with her presence! what were you doing,  
having a little love fest behind your fiancé's back?" the gryffindors glared at him, knowing that she'd never do that,  
while the slytherin rats laughed.  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.  
"No actually, I was talking with my fiancé and, I'm sure you know him, sirius black?" she  
hadn't really been talking to sirius but she thought she'd scare him a bit. Snapes face paled  
slightly and he glared at her.  
" and what was so important that you had to miss 10 minutes of class?" he demanded.  
"Sorry, professor sir, but I'm not at liberty to say." she said coldly to him.  
"I said, what was so important that you had to miss 10 minutes of class??" he said angrily.  
"And I said, I am not at liberty to say! It's a privet matter!"  
"She's quite right severus, and I ask that you never ask her again." Dumbledore said,  
walking into the potions dungeon.  
"Mrs. Weasley, I'd like to talk to you for a minute. If you'd follow me please?" Ginny  
nodded and threw one last glance and Snape who was looking as sour as ever.  
She walked out of the dungeon and followed Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took so long for me to post. I hope you like this chapter and please  
review!!!!!!!  
P.S. also, I demand you all go read; prongs,malena,camille, and noneya's stories! they are  
awsome!  
also i want to say to kirst that you are right, but my chapters are a bit longer that yours. 


	18. Pontiac

authors note: first off, i want to say i am so SORRY! i have the worst case of writters block! I hope this chapter will hold u all out till i can write chapter 19. I am really really sorry i took over two months to write this! please please don't hate me! forgive me! ALSO! i am now 13 years old thank you very much! yay to me!  
  
  
Hogwarts:  
  
Ginny followed Dumbledore up to the stone gargolye entrance ('mike n' iks'), up the escalator thing, and into his office.he sat behind the desk and motioned for her to sit down. She did so and waited while he stared hard at her.  
"mrs. Weasley, I think that you should know this secret. I just hope harry doesn't mind that i tell you what I'm about to tell as very few people know and---"  
"Proffesor, I'm sure your grandson won't mind abit." Ginny interupped him, smiling braodly.  
Dumbledore seemed slightly surprised.  
"Uh, well then, I guess harry has already told you what I was about to tell you. But, uh...when did harry tell you? I'm sure he's carefull enough not to tell you by owl?"  
Ginny bit her lip. How do you explain your fiance being in you dorm when he was supposed to be in class at his training school?  
"Well, uh ......you see professor, uh...harrycametoseemetoday.hewaswaitinginmydormwhenigotbackfromcharmshetoldmeeverythingthenbutheleftcausehewaslikefivehourslateforclass." she said in a rush, but dumbledore understood everyword.  
"i see." he said, eyes twinking.  
"Well then, i su[pposed you should head on to potions then?"  
Ginny's face paled.  
Dumbledore laughed.  
"Oh come now1 surley Severus can't be that bad!"he said with his eyes still twinkling.  
ginny just nodded slowley. She left the room as slowley as she could, hoping that if she walked slow enough, she'd miss the whole claas altogether.  
when she finally walked out the door, dumbledore chuckled and started writing somthing.  
  
  
Durly  
  
Harry flew through his dorm window and landed with a soft thud.  
"S'about time Harry! do you know you've been gone for two and a half hour's?" ron said.  
Harry rtaised an eyebrow at him.  
"yeah? So? what happened in class?"  
"Nothing. It was canceled as soon as you left. the teacher broke his neck trying to get out of a headlock Firnanzio had him in." Draco siad. Harry laughed and put his broom and cloak away.  
"harry, why the heck did ya run off?" Ron asked, getting to the point.  
"Well, I just forgot to tell Gin about Dum-My Grandfather....oh yeah, Draco, i forgot to--"  
--Tell me dumbledore is u'r grandfather. I know, ron tald me when u left."Draco finished for him.  
"Oh....so uh, you guys wanna go buy some pranks and sweets?" They all grinned and raced out the door.  
  
6 months later  
(A/N; sorry to jump ahead like this but I have a real bad case of writers block)  
  
6 months had past and the guys were enjoying their school. So far, they had pulled dozens of pranks on their foes. they soon became the BMC's. Their classes were fun but serious. They had come to really like Jake Firnanzio and he had even helped them pull pranks on Thomas Ashley, the Curse's professor, who was a bitter jerk who liked to act as if he was a marine corp boot camp trainer, yelling whenever he spoke. It was really hard to tell when he was mad or not. They found out if he was angry when they got detention and hade to run a three mile lap.   
It was friday and they were on their way to Curse's. They had to wait ten minutes before proffesor Ashley showed up. he glared around the room and shouted, "WHY YOU EARLY???I TOLD JAKE YOU ALL LIKED MY CLASS!" The class just stared at him as if he had just grown a tail and had breathed fire. At least he was in a good mood.  
"TODAY, YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT THE DILIOUS CURSE! THE DILIOUS CURSE WORKS AS A KILLING CURSE.THE CURSE HAS ONLY BEEN USED SUCCESSFULLY BY TWO PEOPLE, GODRIC GRYFFINDOR AND SALAZAR SLYTHERIN.THE CURSE IS TEN TIMES AS POWERFUL AS THE ORIGINAL KILLING CURSE, AVADA KEDEVRA. THE CURSE ONLY WORKS AGAINST EVIL. IF THE CURSE IS NOT PERFORMED CORRECTLY, IT WILL BACKFIRE UPON IT'S ORIGINATOR. UNDERSTAND? GOOD.THE INCANTATION FOR THE DILIOUS CURSE IS DILIOUS PERCORSIOUS. WHEN HIT WITH THIS CURSE, THE VICTIM WILL BURN TO ASHES AND BE GONE."  
he went on to explain more about the curse. 20 minutes later, class was over and they all could leave. harry and Draco walked out together since they had the next period free. Ron on the other hand had to go see Firnanzio.  
"I can't wait till next month. First year of Durly will be over! and then we have summer break and I can go back to Hogwarts!" Draco said.  
"You really have changed alot drac. i can't wait till summer either! I'll get to go see Ginny and she'll be graduating Hogwarts and then after summer she'll come here. I'm thinking of getting an apartment too." Harry said. Draco stared at him.  
"An apartment? Why?"  
"Well, because I'm gonna be 18! I mean, it's cool living in a dorm but i want my own place, not in a school. and You know, I'll probably need a few roommates though...." Harry hinted.  
Draco grinned.  
"Our own place WOULD be cool.... and I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind either....and Ginny could probably move in with you....."harry grinned. let me owl ginny and see if she wants to move in with us."  
"Draco nodded and harry went out side to apperate to hogsmead. Once he was out of the Apperation wards, he disapperated with a small pop. he apperated in hogsmead. he saw some hogwarts studentswondering around. it was a hogsmead weekend afterall.  
After asking Colin Creevy if Ginny was in hogsmead and swearing him not to tell anyone he's here, he went up to the castle where colin said Ginny was.  
As he entered the entrance hall, he met professor Snape. Snape sneered when he saw Harry.  
"Well, well, well. if it isn't famous potter. "  
harry glared at him.  
"Oh! How PLEASANT to see you too, now if u'll excuse me, i have something to discuss with my Fiance." With that harry walked past him.  
"Potter! Wait! Dumbledore wants to talk to you!"Harry looked back at him and nodded. He changed direction and went to dubledores office. he stoped at the gargoyle and started guessing the password.  
"Ah! Harry! Glad ya could make it! Don't worry about the password, u probably won't guess it! It's not a candy anymore. I thought that was to easy! Anyone could guess it and get in to my office." Dumbledore said behind him, his eyes twinkling. Harry grinned.  
"I agree gramps" Harry replied making sure no one heard him. Dumbledore "gramps" grinned.  
"But the password is "Black coffee with cream and sugar"  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"O-okay. So what did you want to see me about?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to give u the care-keeper key to the Book of Light. But let me warn you, this key is sorta like the cinderella spell." Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk. At Harry's confused expression, he explained.  
"Well, remember in the story how everything would be back to normal at midnight?" Harry nodded.  
"Well, at midnight The key will disappear and return to me. and the book will look like a normal quidditch book again. Understand?"  
Harry nodded and grinned.  
  
Harry walked down to Gryffindor Tower. he stopped outside the portrait and said the password(Sir Codagan is a rude jerk)(AN:sir codagan got her a box of half eaten chocalates!) he went inside and found Ginny doing Homework.  
"Excuse me, Miss? I'm looking for My fiance, have you seen her?"  
Ginny looked up a bit startled and then smiled.  
"I don't know sir...What does she look like?"  
Harry pretended to think.  
"Well, she's actually very beautiful. She has long Red hair, freackles and beautiful brown eyes. oh, and did I mention she has a great smile?"  
Ginny pretends to think.  
"OH! her? yeah I know her."  
"You do? Could you please tell me where she is? I have somthing important to ask her."  
"Well, it can't be a proposal , cause u've already done that. What is it?" she asked walking up to him.  
"Oh, just a little question that could wait." Harry said kissing her. after they pulled apart, Ginny smailed and asked.  
"So? what did you want to ask me?"  
"Oh, it's just that me and Draco were thinking of getting an apartment, we havn't told ron yet though, and I was wondering if you would like to move in with us?"  
Ginny pretended to think.  
"Hmmm. stay in a dorm with some girls i don't know, or go live in an apartment with my fiance, my brother and a cute guy? gee, I wonder. . ." Harry grinned then scowled.  
"Hey!" he said when he realized she called draco 'cute'.  
She laughed.  
"I'm only kidding hun! I love you, NOT him got it? good, now i think i'll move in with you....only if u guys want me to. . ."  
"Of course we do! well, i don't know about ron, but me and draco do!"  
"Good!" she said, still smiling.  
"Cause I'm moving in whether or not you want me to!"  
"Good." He said.  
"Good." she said.  
"Okay, fine." he said.  
"Fine" she said.  
"I gotta go Gin, i gotta get us an apartment, a car,etc etc."  
"Okay harry, bye. I love you."  
he smailed and kissed her.  
"I love you too, ginny." with that, he turned and left.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Harry walked into his dorm and found Draco and Harry watching baseball on the TV.  
"Hey guys. I didn't know you watched baseball" harry said, dropping into a La-Z-Wizard.  
"Yeah." Ron said, distracted. He was watching the game.  
Harry turned to draco.  
"Whoes playing?"  
"Chicago Cubs vs. Texas Rangers."  
"Cubs? i luv the cubs. what's the score?" Harry said.  
"3-2 cubs. It's the bottom fifth and first and second are loaded.  
(AN: I don't know much about baseball yet, so forgive me if i get something wrong okay?)  
Sosa's up." draco said.  
"Cool." harry said, watching the game.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Okay," harry said. the game was over and they were all sitting at the leaky Couldran.(The cubs had won! I luv the cubs!)  
"Ginny said she would move in with us once we got the apartment."  
"Awsome! so, we need to find a place. we have four months right?" draco asked.  
"Yeah. we should also get a car, i mean, in case we end up in a muggle apartment." Harry said.  
Ron was staring at them as if they'd lost their minds.  
"A car? cool! that's a good idea....lets get one even if we end up with a wizard apartment." draco said.  
Harry nodded.  
"Yeah we could get a Ponti----"  
"uhh...guys? what in bloody hell ARE u on about?" Ron asked as if they were nuts. Harry and draco looked at each other, then at him.  
"Oh! sorry Ron, we forgot to tell you." Draco said.  
"Yeah, um, well, we thought it'd be nice if we got our own apartment for the next year of school." harry explained.  
Ron just stared.  
"Okay......err, are you guys SURE u don't need a doctor or anything?"  
"yes, we're sure." Harry said.  
"Oookay...well, an apartment DOES sound cool....what kind of car should we get?"  
"well," harry started." I was thinking of three cars actually......." he looked at Ron and Draco."Well? What are they?" Ron asked.  
"a Mustang Convertible, a Pontiac Firebird, or a Pontiac Trans Am...actually! better yet, why don't we get it all? Pontiac has a new 2001 car! It is an awsome car. why we got to a pontiac dealership and I'll show you?"  
"Okay, i guess." ron said.  
(an: lets see if any of u can guess,or remember where this next scene/lines/whatever, came from okay?"  
"um,yeah sure" draco said   
"Okay, um,yeah sure, i guess that translate to a yes?" Harry said.  
"Yes." draco said.  
(AN: u know, i think that was pretty much right, give or take a few words...)  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#&@#@#@@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
20 minutes.  
"BLOODY HELL! this is an awsome car!" ron yelled. they were standing in a car lot looking at the new pontiac firebird trans am convertible. It was a dark blue color.  
Ron turned to Draco and Harry excitedly, who were watching him with amusment.  
"Lets get it! please?!?!?! this is an AWSOME car! I never thought muggles could-omph*draco kicked him* i mean, I never knew there could be a car THIS COOL!" he said.  
"I must admitt, this is a very cool car." Draco said.  
Harry nodded.  
"Ditto. Very cool. well, i don't know though, i mean, it is kinda expensive...i don't know if we could exford it....."  
"HARRY! PLEASE?!?!? come ON! you are like , one of the richest guys in our wor----time!" Ron yelled.  
Draco pouted."Please?" he asked harry. Harry stared at him.  
"Of course1 a MALFOY actually just ASKED for something! actually said 'PLEASE'! that is deffinitly worth a car!" Ron snickered, Harry smirked and draco glared.  
"haha, so funny, I forgot to laugh." draco said sarcasticly.  
Harry was totally unfazed. He decided to try something...."That is a sarcasm sound right? Sarcasm. Asm. Casm. yeah, That was sarcasm." harry said, keeping a straight face.(an: anyone whoes read animorphs book 16, The Warning, will know where i got that line(s). and will also know i don't own it,etc etc). Draco glared.  
"shut up AX " draco said sarcasticly. Then his mouth snapped shut as he realised his slip.  
Harry gave a triaphant yell.  
"AH HA! so you HAVE read a muggle book series1 So tell me Drac, how many of the Animorphs have you read?" Draco simply glared.  
"I don't even want to know." Ron said, totally confused.  
  
"So? Find anything you like?" a salesman asked, walking up to them.  
Harry nodded.  
"Yup. We'd like to buy this car. Straight out. no payments. We want to walk away owning it." Harry said. the salesman looked surprised.  
"You do?" he asked.  
"Yup." Harry said.  
"Very well then, follow me." The three followed the guy into an office.  
"How much?" harry asked.  
"26,000." the man replied smuggly. he obviously thought they couldn't pay it.  
"That's IT?!" harry said in mock-astonishment. The smugness disapeared from the guys face."I can get that! could you excuse me a moment?" harry asked.the guy nodded, dumbfouned. Harry walked into a bathroom and disapperated to Diagon Alley. he went into Gringotts and exchanged galleons for muggle money. he disapperated back to the dealership and walked back into the office.  
"Here is the money sir." Harry said, putting the cash in front of the guy. They guys eyes popped.  
"Now, lets get the resgerstration over with and stuff, and we'll be on our way.   
  
  
An hour later, the car was officially theirs. They decided to drive it back to Durly and show off a bit.  
  
When they reached Durly, they got the reaction they wanted. Dean ran over to them and goggled at the car.  
"a Pontiac Firebird trans am! darn you guys! this is like, the coolest car!"  
Draco changed his voice a bit.  
"Thank you, We know.( ssssuperssstar!)  
"Yo! this is an expensive car!" one guy yelled.  
"Thank you, We know"(AN: go drink a bottle of u'r self....lol)  
after a few minutes, The guys took off, to get away.  
"Where should we go now?" Ron asked.  
"CD's" harry said.  
"Cd's?" ron asked. But harry nor Draco would say anything else. Harry turned on the radio and turned up some music.  
  
"SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS  
WHO AM I TO DISAGREE?  
TRAVEL THE WORLD AND THE SEVEN SEAS  
EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FOR SOMETHING"  
  
(AN: since adding all the lyrics to a song takes up a lot of space, i'll just use a few chours, or verses from now on kay?)  
  
Harry sang along with the song, but the other two just moved the best they could in their seats.  
a new song came on as harry pulled the car into a music wharehouse  
  
Honey, it don't really matter to me.  
Baby, everybody's had to fight to be free.  
You see, you don't have to live like a refugee.  
No, you don't have to live like a refugee.  
Baby, you don't have to live like a refugee.  
  
Harry parked the car and they got out.  
by the time they got inside, ron had the   
genral idea of what a CD was.  
They browsed around selecting CD's. Harry wandered away from the others and looked around. he saw a lot of his Favorite groups. By the time he had chosen all his CD's, the others were done and waiting. harry walked over to them and they paid for their CD's. When they left, their receipt looked like the following.  
Draco's receipt:  
  
Shaggy-Hotshot  
  
Sir-Mix-A-lot --Mack Daddy  
  
Soul Decision-no one does it better  
  
Ja Rule - Rule 3:36 (AN: I do not like ja rule much)  
  
  
Ron's Reciept:  
  
Smash Mouth- Astro Lounge  
  
BareNaked ladies - Maroon (ron: why is this cd called MAROON? I HATE maroon!)  
  
Baha Men- Who Let The Dogs out  
  
Usher - My Way  
  
Harry's Reciept:  
  
Fleetwood mac- Greatest Hits  
  
Bon Jovi - Crossroads  
  
Styx- Greatest Hits  
  
Santana - Supernatural  
  
Haddaway - Haddaway  
  
Whitney Houston - My Love is Your Love  
  
The Eagles - Hell Freezes Over   
  
they all walked out of the store and got in the car. Draco was driving now(they had used a new 'Learn To Drive, The Muggle Way!' charm to make Draco and Ron know how to drive).  
"What CD should we listen to first?" Harry asked.  
They all browses and at the end, they Decided on the Eagles.  
Harry set the CD player on shuffle and New York Minute came on.  
  
" "  
  
then it was get Over It  
  
  
" "  
  
  
Then it was Love Will Keep Us Alive  
  
" "  
  
then some others such as Take it Easy, In the City, The Girl From Yesterday, etc.  
  
Draco pulled the car into the school.  
They parked it on the side of the school and placed a spell on it so no one could steel it.  
They walked into the school and up to their dorms.  
Harry walked over to the kitchen table where the Daily Prophet  
was laying. He picked it up and turned it to the classifieds  
and started looking at apartments. Their were alot in their, but not alot their could get.  
Then, one caught his eyes.  
it was an ad for a four bedroom student apartment. Three 1/2 baths,,2 c/gar.frplc,swmngpl,lrg ktchn, 400 sickles monthly. 23 Main Street, Diagon Alley. Available two weeks.  
"hey, guys, come over here and see this." Harry said to them.  
they guys came over and harry said"read this" they guys read over his shoulder.  
"Cool." Draco said.  
"Yeah, we should go check it out. why don't we go in the morning?" Ron agreed.  
"Good idea. I'll go over there today and tell them we want to look at it tomorrow." Draco said.  
"Okay." harry said.  
With that done, they all went to bed.  
  
Authorsnote: okay, that's it! I hope u all enjoyed this. i'll try to post more soon.  
ciao  



End file.
